Thirteen
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: Now Mature. "Why did you do it?" The therapist asked softly. Miley looked up at her, her eyes fresh with tears as the memories came back to her. "I was like every other thirteen year old girl. I wanted to be cool and fit in." Now Rated Mature. Shiley/Moe.
1. Chapter One

_**Authors Note: Okay, so this some what based off of the movie "Thirteen." and a true story, but BARELY based off of the true story. Most, basically ALL of it is fiction. This is just the preface, I already finished this story, it's only about ten or twelve chapters long. I just have to divide the chapters since they're all on one document! Reviews would make my day, seriously. I loved writing this story, telling a story of peer pressure. If you could give me feed back and just not alert/favorite it would really make me happy! I love you, all!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**Preface.**_

Miley sat in the pale white room, brown wooden book shelf's lined against the wall, books packed in them, squished together to make room for more. The big round clock on the wall ticking away, being the only sound in the quiet room. The woman sitting across from her in the chair watching her curiously, her green eyes squinting together through the lens of her black framed glasses.

Miley crossed the arms over her chest, hating her body and the damage done to it. She could feel her skin breathing through her baggy sweat pants, but she felt like she was suffocating. Her stomach and heart still ached from the abortion she had gotten a mere year and a half ago. Shane had met her in front of the clinic, shoved the money in her face before driving away as fast as his porche could go. She remembered the hatred in his eyes, it made her sick to her stomach.

It was her fault he hated her so much, she brought it up, she made him feel like a sad, alone lost little boy. She made him feel like the universe never wanted him. She made him feel like she hated his gutts, when she loved him, so much.

She could still fill the pain in her stomach, from that lonely night in Shane's huge room, when they were lying on his bed, promising to be together for ever, she could still fill the pricks from the needle when Shane lightly carved his name low on her stomach, just at her waist line before she did the same to him.

She remembered that next morning, Shane asked her to borrow some of Lilly's birth control so he didn't have to always wear condoms. She never got the birth control in time before they had sex next.

She still felt the pain in her heart when Shane exposed to her whole family the secret life she had been leading with him and all of their friends, that Thanks Giving morning, right after she told him she never loved him. She remembered that smirk on his face, in triumph from winning against her.

His voice still rang in her ears. _"I got the last laugh, baby."_ She should have never made him feel like dirt. Un wanted dirt. She should have never told him His Parents didn't love him... that she didn't love him.

She hated the scar on her belly button from that day in Lilly's room, she had taken her belly button ring out, Lilly had pierced it for her, Miley remembered how loving Shane was, comforting her when it hurt. It reminded her of him.

Lilly and Oliver ignored her at school. She never saw Shane and their friends in the parking lots any more. She eventually started back at home schooling.

She heard that New Years, Lilly over dosed and died at a party out side of Le Due, no one was there to save her.

Oliver was shot and killed that February by a drug dealer who wanted his money.

Greg's Parents, who turned out to be, ironically, very religious, got Shane's Parents to come back from Paris. He was supposedly about to kill him self when they got back. Last she heard, he was at some rehab facility in Utah.

Greg's Parents moved them back to New Jersey.

Nate got away from the life style and moved to a small town in Georgia, Miley had heard about the girl, Lindsay, that he fell in love with.

Jason went away to college in New York, he was engaged to a girl he met while there, named Danielle.

And here she was, in a therapists office. Still trying to open up about what happened when she was thirteen years old and in eight grade at Sea View Middle School. She was still trying to let go of killing Shane off from her life.

"Miley?" The therapists soft, comforting voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her, her eyes fresh with tears. "Why did you do it?"

Miley bit her lip as flashes of seeing Shane smiling at her that day in the parking lot of the school, holding the bottle of hard liquor out to her and looking at her expectantly. Him pulling her shirt off of her as she kissed him softly.

Then her mind wondered to that night, when Shane over dosed, she was the only one who cared enough to save him, she made Greg open his eyes that night and they saved Shane together with Her Parents Help.

She sighed softly as her mind flashed back to seeing Lilly on her first day of home room, remembering the feeling of happiness when Lilly asked if she wanted to hang out with her and some friends. She remembered the nervousness she felt when she skipped school that day.

Miley looked back up at her therapist. "I just wanted to be like every other thirteen year old girl... I wanted to be cool. I wanted to fit in."

But, yet, she ruined her life from just trying to be cool.

_**Authors Note: Okay, so, yes, the Shane IS Shane Gray from Camp Rock. Nate's last name is Green and Jason's is Black. The Greg, is played by Greg Garbowsky, but is not him. I didn't mention a last name for him in here. Miley's last name is Stewart NOT Cyrus. No last name is mentioned for Danielle, or Lindsay, since they weren't even in the story, only mentioned in it. This story is legal, I Promise! I would really appreciate it if every one took a second to give me their honest feed back and feelings about the story! This is just the preface! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Authors Note: Okay, so I'm adding this chapter because I made a deal with Steph (TnniSteph IS KRAZY KOOL.) last night and because your reviews were just amazing and made me want to update! Also, check out Steph's story "Lies Bleed From You Teeth, But I Still Love You." and Lindsay (Nick Show Me Your Super Powers.) "I Can't Breathe With Out You, But I Have To." I love that story! Leave her an awesome review, too! Thank You to every one who reviewed/alerted/and favorited this story! Also, Thank You To: Sexxiselli08, And StandUpToCancer for favoriting this story, but not taking an extra two seconds to give me their opinions! Hahaha, Lindsay, I really did it! Also, to StandUpToCancer, I love your pen name! **_

_**Please read and review because we gotta buy all the Greg Garbowsky posters! :-D **_

_**Thank You! XD**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley Stewart smiled softly as she walked in to the doors of Sea View Junior High School. It was her first day in eight grade. She was thirteen years old, soon to be fourteen. She had moved here, here being Malibu California, from Franklin, Tennessee, she was home schooled along with her older brother Jackson since they moved in the middle of the school year. But, now, it was different. She would be in eight grade, she would see cute guys. She would, hope fully, get dates and have boy friends. She smiled widely just at the thought.

She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a tight white shirt and black vest with a pair of black and white converse on. Her light brown hair was down in it's naturally wavy curls and her make up was done lightly.

She giggled softly, earning some odd looks from the other students in the crowded hall way. She smiled at them nonchantly before looking down at her schedule, she quickly found her locker and putt her books in before readjusting the dark green back pack with yellow words on it on her shoulder and making her way to her home room.

She quickly made her way to her home room and entered giddily. She found an empty seat beside a blonde girl with straightened hair, who had too much make up on, but, she looked friendly.

The girl turned to her raising her eye brows. "Hey?"

"Hi! I'm Miley Stewart! I'm New Here!" Miley replied happily, the girl giggled softly before shaking her hand and letting go of it.

"I'm Lilly Truscott. It's nice to meet you, Miley." Lilly replied, Miley smiled and nodded her head.

"You Too!" She replied happily. Lilly smiled, she was wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a tight white tank top, it had a black hoodie on over it, though, with a pair of black and white checkered slip on vans, her blonde hair was straightened and she had too much eye liner applied.

"So, where'd you move from?" Lilly asked casually as they started to watch the news play. Miley turned to her and smiled.

"Franklin, Tennessee!" Miley chirped happily, still giddy. "I moved here last year, but, my brother and I had to be home schooled because it was the middle of the school year."

Lilly nodded her head and smiled. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, You?" Miley replied turning her full attention to Lilly.

"Same." Lilly smiled before looking around the class room and then back at Miley. "So some friends and I are gonna hang out at the pier later, do you wanna come with us?"

Miley smiled and bit her lip, she was getting asked to HANG OUT with people? Yes! She quickly nodded her head and smiled.

"I'd love to!" She replied happily. Lilly smiled and nodded her head.

"Great, meet me at lunch and we'll go then." Lilly replied smiling as the bell rang. She grabbed her back pack and walked out of the room.

Miley's smile dropped, they were going to skip school? She sighed before picking up her back pack and getting up. She walked out of the room and bit her lip nervously. She was a teenager, it was normal to do that, right?

And it wasn't like any one would find out... she didn't have any friends. She sighed and quickly shook her head. It wouldn't kill her to skip school it would only be for today, any ways. She was in a serious need of friends.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled as she and Lilly walked out of the school together. Their back packs thrown over their shoulders. They were giggling, they had snuck past the janitor who was listening to his iPod, singing some songs from the new Britney Spears CD. He was dancing while he mopped the floors.

"Oh My God! That was so freaking funny!" Miley breathed out, letting out a giggle. Lilly laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"It Was!" She giggled out before wiping her eyes, taking off some of her eye liner in the process.

They walked down the concrete path in front of the school before they reached the parking lot. Lilly smiled and grabbed Miley's hand before leading her over to the far end of the parking lot where a bunch of guys and some girls were at, leaning against fancy sports cars.

Miley bit her lip nervously as they walked up to them, they all looked older than she and Lilly, the guys were beyond cute and the girls were gorgeous, but, wearing revealing out fits and too much make up, much like Lilly was.

"Guys!" Lilly giggled out letting go of Miley's hand, the older teenagers turned their full attention to her.

"This Is Miley! She's in like all of my classes. She's gonna hang out with us at the pier." Lilly said before walking over to a shaggy haired boy and kissing him gently. He smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss.

Miley fumbled with the hem of her shirt nervously, the older teenagers didn't seem to mind her presence, Miley smiled softly when one of the girls asked if she wanted some thing to drink, she had declined it politely.

"Okay. Are you guys ready? I wanna go now!" A guy said and Miley looked over to him, he was sitting on the hood of one of the cars and a blonde haired girl was sucking his neck. She smiled softly at him, he had black shaggy hair, his eyes looked hazel and amazing. He was wearing a tight gray v neck shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of black and white slip on converse on. He had a watch on his left arm and an elastic bracelet on his right.

Lilly rolled her eyes, her lips now parted from the other boy.

"Okay, come on, let's go before Shane throws a tantrum." She bit sarcastically and Miley giggled softly. She smiled at Shane when he looked over at her. He smiled pushing the girl off of him before he got in to one of the cars, preferably the porche with a brown haired guy and the girl who was kissing his neck.

Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and led her over to the mustang.

"Hey, Miley." A voice called and Miley looked behind her and smiled when she saw Shane, his arm draped over the car seats and his other one on the steering wheel, the other boy and girl in the back seat.

"Yeah?" She replied as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

Shane smiled before gesturing to the car. "Get In." Miley smiled before turning to Lilly, who nodded her head. Miley smiled and got in the car before closing the door behind her. She usually wore he seat belt, but seeing the other three with out theirs on, she decided to leave it off. She sat her back pack on the floor board and smiled when Shane pulled out of the parking lot. Turning up the radio in the process and draping his arm around her shoulder.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: I'm Sorry for the long authors notes! The chapters were already written, so it doesn't really matter. The next chapters will be longer. I Promise! I'll add another one tomorrow or the next day if every one go checks out: "I Cant Breath With Out You, But I Have To." By "Nick Show Me Your Super Powers." and "Lies Bleed From Your Teeth, But I Still Love You." By "Tnni Steph IS KRAZY KOOL." And REVIEW THEM! They're both amazing stories, my current favorites in fact, they're in my favorites, along with their profiles in my favorites on my profile section! Thank You all for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Please Read And Review because The Camp Rock guys all have last names with colors! Schweet! :-D**_

_**Thank You! XD**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Authors Note: I feel like I disappointed people with the last chapter, I got half of the reviews I did for the trailer. Oh, Well. JSS2420 (Jen.) likes this story. and. she. is. like. the. best. author. ever. I'm questioning her sanity, my writing compared to hers. is. crap.! (: Haha. Well, I'm going back and going to fix the grammar mistakes and stuff on the last two chapters. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews.! (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley giggled softly as she walked out of the small pizza parlor with Shane, three boxes of pizza now in his hands. He laughed softly as they started to walk, the others had went down to the pier and Shane had asked Miley if she wanted to go get the pizza with him. She had agreed, accepting any time she could get with a boy like Shane.

Shane smiled over at her before wrapping his free arm around her waist tightly, Miley tensed up slightly and turned to look at him, he smiled at her and she felt her muscles relax before she wrapped her arm around his waist. Shane smiled down at her and licked his lips before they started to walk up the side walk.

Miley had no idea where she got that boost of confidence from, but, she really liked Shane and she would do any thing for him to like her back.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked confused as they passed the pier.

"We're right up here, babe." Shane replied gesturing forward. Miley smiled and nodded her head, feeling giddy that Shane had called her babe.

"Oh, Okay." She replied as they continued to walk.

"So, how old are you?" Shane asked casually as they started walking up the beach a little bit more.

"Thirteen, You?" Miley replied before biting her lip. She hoped Shane wouldn't think she was too young, she knew he was at least sixteen. He was driving, after all. And he looked older than her, too.

"Sixteen." Shane smiled looking down at her.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "How come you guys hang out with Lilly if she's so much younger than you?"

"Lilly grew up with most of us. We see her as older than thirteen... like I see you older than thirteen." Shane smirked at her and Miley felt her face flush.

Miley smiled and turned back forward before Shane started leading them in to a small cave behind the beach.

They stepped in side and it was lit up, every one was sitting around a small little fire, most of them making out, the others smoking and drinking. Miley bit her lip nervously as Shane sat the pizza down before sitting down in one of the beanie chairs. It was like a regular hang out for them or some thing.

She knew she shouldn't be hanging around with a crowd like this, but, at the same time, she thrived to be like them. She gasped softly when she felt Shane pull her down on his lap. He smiled at her.

Miley bit her lip nervously before looking down and playing with his neck laces.

"Can I at least get your phone number?" He asked softly.

Miley smiled and looked back up at him. She nodded her head. "Sure." She pulled her cell phone out of the small pocket of her skirt as Shane pulled his out from the pocket of his tight jeans.

"Oh, that's awesome. You have an iPhone. I've always wanted one." Miley said as Shane handed it to her and she handed him her flip phone.

Shane smiled at her. "Do you want me to get you one?"

Miley looked at him shocked. "Oh My God. Can You?"

Shane smiled and nodded his head. "Sure, I'll have it tomorrow, what color do you want?"

"Do they have pink or purple?" Miley asked excitedly.

Shane smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm Sorry."

Miley giggled and shook her head. "I like silver."

"Okay." Shane said with a smile as he nodded his head before snapping a picture of him self on her cell phone, Miley did the same with his before they handed each other back their respected cell phones and stuffed them in to their pockets.

Shane smiled at her before the guy beside him, Matt, passed him a bottle of liquor. Miley tensed up when Shane took a swig from it before handing it to her.

She hesitantly took it and looked up at Shane nervously, he just looked down at her expectantly, she let out a deep breath before taking a quick swig of it, just like Shane had just done. She winced from the taste and brought it away from her lips, feeling some one pull it from her hands as she squeezed her eyes closed and swallowed the bitter, burning liquid. She opened her eyes and looked up at an amused Shane. She blushed a beat red.

"I know, it's strong. Don't worry about it, babe." Shane smiled down at her before kissing her cheek softly. Miley bit back the urge to giggle and ignored the smell of alcohol on his breath before he pulled his head back up.

Shane smiled at her before gently cupping her cheek. Miley smiled when he leaned in, she licked her lips, completely forgetting about the taste of alcohol on them and lingering in her mouth as she leaned in as well. Only seconds later She and Shane's lips met in a soft kiss, which he immediately deepened, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Miley moaned softly against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

His tongue started to explore her mouth, their mouths tasting the same. He moaned softly and pushed her back so that she was basically laying on the beanies. She tensed up and pulled away when Shane's hand went under her shirt. She opened her eyes to see Shane's confused face.

She bit her lip, she didn't want Shane to think she was easy, but, at the same time she didn't want him to think she was a prude. She sighed softly.

"What's Wrong, Babe?" Shane asked softly as he gently kissed her cheek, again, this time it being the other cheek before he pulled his head back up and looked at her. Miley bit her lip and let out a deep breath.

She would do any thing when Shane called her babe.

"Nothing, it was just cold." She whispered softly, only a second later she felt Shane's tongue back in her mouth and his hands up her shirt, making her moan softly. This was normal for her to do... right?

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley giggled, as Lilly tried to fix her hair for her while Shane was placing kisses all over her neck, the four of them, Miley, Shane, Lilly And Oliver were all sitting in Shane's porche. The sun had set about an hour ago and she knew she would be grounded, but, right now she didn't care. They were at the end of her drive way, Lilly was trying to fix Miley's disheveled appearance from a heavy make out, and groping, session with Shane while Shane was ravishing her skin.

"I really need to go." Miley breathed out as Lilly giggled when Oliver pulled her back in to him and started kissing her neck. Shane pulled his head up and kissed her roughly on the lips. She giggled against his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth. She let out a small moan before pulling away.

"I really, really have to go." She panted out as Shane trailed kisses up her neck.

Shane groaned before pulling away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow? We'll meet at lunch?"

Miley smiled and nodded her head, not even caring if she skipped school, again. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, baby." She replied before kissing Shane softly on the lips, he smiled against her lips before she pulled away.

Miley smiled and grabbed her back pack and purse before getting out of the car and closing the door behind her.

"See you later, Miles!" Lilly called, giggling as Shane backed out of the drive way.

"Later, Lils!" Miley giggled back out before Shane sped off down the street, Lilly still giggling.

Miley smiled and wiped her lips before quickly walked up the drive way. She ran her hands through her hair before walking through the front door and gently closing it behind her. She turned around and froze when she saw Her Daddy and her older brother, Jackson sitting at the dinner table. Looking up at her.

"I'm Sorry I'm Late!" She apologized as she sat her stuff down on the couch.

"Why didn't you call, Miles? You had us worried sick. You wouldn't answer your cell phone!" Robby Ray said strictly and Miley sighed softly. Shane had turned off her cell phone when it kept ringing while they were making out.

"I'm Sorry, I think some things wrong with my battery." She lied as she sat down at the table and Her Daddy sat a plate in front of her.

"It's okay right now, Miles. Just, next time, Please find a way to call and let me know you're okay. You're only thirteen years old. Malibu is different from Franklin." Robby Ray said softly and Miley nodded her head.

"I will, Daddy, I promise." She smiled at him, she turned to Jackson and he raised his eye brows at her.

"Where were you any ways, Miles?" Jackson asked curiously as Miley started to eat. She shrugged her shoulders before taking a gulp of her drink.

"I made some friends today and we were hanging out at the beach, eating pizza and talking." Miley smiled, nodding her head.

"Really? I was at Rico's after school... And I didn't see you." Jackson said raising his eye brows at her.

"We were down by the third pier." Miley said shrugging her shoulders before turning back to her food.

"So, you met friends, Miles?" Robby Ray said smiling at his daughter.

Miley smiled and nodded her head, lifting it up. "Yeah, they're really nice and really cool. They wanna hang out, again, tomorrow, is that okay, Daddy?"

"Oh, of course, Miles! As long as you be good!" Robby Ray smiled and nodded his head, Miley smiled and took another gulp of her sweet tea.

"Yes, Sir. I promise I will be." She smiled before turning back to her food.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Okay, so theres gonna be some parts in this story based off of this life time movie. I forgot the name, but, I'll search IMDB and get it by the next chapter so every one will know the name! (: Alright, well, if any one is actually reading this and would like to review, it'd mean a lot to me. ! (: But, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews.! (: Alright, well, yeah, I hope every one likes this chapter.! (: **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Authors Note: Okay, so, I don't really like this chapter. It does have controversiality, as a warning. I got the idea from the movie "She's Too Young." which is a movie that's kind of sort of like "Thirteen." it's a life time original movie. (: I reccomend it! (: It has Megan Park, who plays Grace on The Secret Life Of The American Teenager in it, I knew she looked familiar with the secret life came on, I just couldnt putt my finger on it! Haha. (: This chapter is for Lindsayyy. ! (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. They're so awesome, man. ! (: I have the song "Roof Tops." From Mest stuck in my head, haha, that was random, but it was trrueeee. Haha. **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley giggled when Shane pressed his lips to hers, the next morning. She and Lilly had snuck out of the school at lunch, once again to meet every one in the far end of the parking lot. Shane smiled against her lips before slipping his tongue in her mouth when she giggled. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She was originally wearing a pair of jeans and a regular shirt with a pair of black and white slip on converse when she had came to school, but, Lilly had brought cloths for her and she changed before they met every one out side. She was now wearing a pair of extremely tight jeans and a tight black tank top with her hair in two braided pig tails, with her black and white slip on converse still on.

Shane was wearing a dark gray wife beater with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of green low top converse.

She moaned once more before pulling away from the kiss. Shane smiled and grabbed some thing out of his pockets before holding a silver iPhone in front of her face. She gasped and tried to grab it, only for Shane to pull it out of her reach. She frowned at him confused.

"What?" She asked confused and Shane smirked at her.

"You have to give me some thing in return." He said smiling down at her.

Miley gulped, now feeling nervous. "Like... What?"

Shane smiled at her before stuffing the phone back in to his pockets.

"I want head." He said simply and Miley looked at him confused.

"Huh?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Shane let out a laugh and looked at her amused. "I want a blow job, Miley."

Miley's eyes widened and she gasped, straightening her head back up. "What?"

Shane raised his eye brows at her. "Is... some thing wrong with that?"

Miley gulped, once again. She sighed and looked down. Shane would think she was a baby if she said no, but at the same time, she was basically a baby. She was only thirteen years old. She sighed once again and bit her lip, before looking up at Shane's expectant face. She hated her self right now.

"Fine." She said quietly and Shane smiled widely before leading her over to the porche. She frowned as they got in and Shane started to unbuckle his belt.

"I don't want to do it, here..." She said softly as she looked around, all of their were friends talking, getting ready to go to the pier.

Shane groaned before quickly starting up the car. Miley bit her lip as Lilly looked over at them confused before shrugging her shoulders and turning back to Oliver as Shane started to pull out of the parking lot.

Miley bit her lip once again and looked over at Shane, she could see the out line of her new iPhone in one of his pockets, along with his in the other. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks at Shane's unbuckled jeans. She let her eyes travel up his tan body, his muscular arms gripping on to the steering wheel, She noticed the small tattoo on the inside of his fore arm, _"We Ride Together, We Die Together." _ it said in a dark blue faded ink color like that, it looked like a teal color. She smiled softly before letting her eyes continue to roam over him, his neck laces dangling on his gray wife beater down his chest. There was no doubt in her mind that he was gorgeous. She sighed softly, ignoring her nerves.

She should consider her self lucky that a guy as gorgeous as Shane was interested in her, and so what if she had to... perform on him? She wanted to keep him interested. She wasn't even sure if she was going to do this for the new cell phone or for Shane's interest. The latter made her seem less trashy, right?

Shane smiled widely and pulled in to a dark ally way by the pier between some of the stores. He turned off the car before turning to her happily.

She smiled softly when he pulled her towards him and slipped his tongue in side of her mouth, she moaned softly before Shane's hands went up to her chest and gripped on to her breasts. He moaned softly in to his mouth before pulling away, he pulled out her cell phone and sat it in his cup holder before continuing to unbuckle his jeans. Once they were off, he pulled down his boxer briefs and turned to her before grabbing her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused, trying to ignore Shane's 'man hood.'

Shane smirked at her. "Your phone takes videos... you want one of us together, don't you?"

Miley bit her lip and just nodded her head. Making Shane smirk at her.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled the next day as Lilly grabbed her hand and started to lead her around a huge tanish mansion. It was a little after lunch time and they had decided to skip school, again. Mallory, one of their friends had picked them up. They were now apparently at Shane's house.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked softly as they followed Mallory through the perfectly cut and bright green grass. Miley found her self wearing a pair of short, too short than she would usually wear, jean shorts and a tight black shirt with a picture and a saying on it with a pair of black flip flops, her make up done heavier than usual with her hair in it's light brown natural wavy curls.

"Every one's back here." Lilly replied with a giggle as they continued to walk around the huge house. Lilly was wearing a tight green t shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts with matching leggings and a pair of dark blue converse on her feet, her blonde hair was in two braided pig tails.

Miley smiled when they finally reached the back yard of the house, it was huge. There was a pair of huge steps leading up to a balcony of the house with double glass doors, a pool in the distance, and it looked like some thing from an amusement park. Mallory led them over to a huge shed with a good fifteen yard long concrete slab in front of it.

Miley smiled when she saw Shane's porche on it. Greg, Nate, Jason, Matt, Lucas, Kale, Jake, Archie and Oliver were all around it. Miley wondered where the girls were, but her question was answered when Mallory walked over to the pool. Miley could see legs sticking out from under the bottom of the car with a piece of card board around the body. She smiled at the dark blue skinny jeans and black and white Velcro converse. It could only be Shane.

"Hey, Ollie." Lilly said smiling at her boy friend before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Oliver smiled against her lips before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her shoulder. Handing her a beer in the process.

Miley bit her lip and tried to nonchantly lean against the table like every one else was, besides Shane and Greg.

"You're doing it wrong." Greg said shaking his head as he bent down and looked under the porche. Miley heard Shane groan from under it.

"I so am not! I've done this a million times before!" Was Shane's grunted reply as his body arched up and his feet dug in to the ground, like he was trying to reach some thing.

"Well, I'm telling you. You're doing it wrong!" Greg said as he gestured under the car. Miley giggled when Shane's hand, which was basically black with oil reached out and slapped Greg, Greg glared before standing up, he kicked Shane in the rib cage and Miley gasped softly as their friends continued to laugh as Shane let out a whimper of pain.

"Ass." Shane muttered and Greg stuck his tongue out at him.

Miley bit her lip, she probably looked like a dork. Gasping in shock and worry while every one else laughed. Greg rolled his eyes before walking over to Archie and asking him some thing. Miley sighed before she saw Shane's body coming out from under the car. She smiled softly.

Shane let out a grunt before standing up and wiping his hands off on his white wife beater. Miley smiled and bit his lip as he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said as he walked over to her, Miley smiled when he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey." She said softly as she smiled at him.

Shane smiled before looking down at him self. "Wanna come with me to wash my hands, baby?"

Miley smiled and quickly nodded her head. "I'd love to." She said before following Shane over to the side of the huge shed, where there was a water faucet. She smiled and felt a blush creep up her cheeks when Shane took off his shirt, before stuffing it in his pockets, mkaing hang from the back pockets of his tight jeans before he turned on the faucet and poured _Dawn Soap _in his hands, starting to wash his hands and up and down his arms.

"So, what were you fixing on your car?" Miley asked casually as she played with the counter the sink was hooked up to.

"It needed a new oil filter." Shane replied as he rinsed the soap off from his hands before turning off the water.

"Oh." Miley said nodding her head. "That's Cool." She added as Shane dried his hands before turning to her.

"Yeah." He replied before wrapping his arms around her. Miley giggled before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, he gently bit at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she basically automatically gave him.

She let out a soft moan in his mouth when his tongue started to explore her mouth and he lifted her up, placing her on the counter and standing in between her legs. She smiled softly against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck light, playing with his hair while doing so.

Shane smiled back against her lips before pulling away. Miley smiled widely at him and pressed her lips back to his softly before pulling away.

Shane let out a soft moan before letting her down. "So, do you wanna go swimming?" He asked as he gestured over to the pool.

"Sure." Miley said smiling before she felt him inter twine their hands. She almost let out a squeal when he did so.

"Great." Shane replied before kissing her other cheek softly as they started to walk over to the pool, where now, every one was at.

Miley felt her self tense up when she saw every one smoking and basically all of them drinking, if they didn't have a drink at their side.

If Shane noticed her muscle's tensing up, he ignored it before he let go of her hand and grabbed the small white roll from Mallory, placing her lips on the process before bringing the roll to his mouth and taking a drag from it.

Miley crossed her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable before Shane handed the roll to Greg, who took a long drag from it. Miley looked at Shane worriedly when he let out the smoke from his lungs and started to cough violently, every one else just laughed.

Miley bit her lip, again before Shane sat down in one of the lounge chairs, he looked over at her and raised his eye brows before opening his arms. Miley sighed softly before walking over to him, she felt him pull her down on his lap once she was in his reach. She smiled softly and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't just cuddle." Shane whispered softly in her ear as his hands started to trail up her shirt. Miley bit her lip nervously.

"Okay." She whispered back softly before she leaned up and rested her head on his shoulder, placing kisses on his neck. Shane smirked as he gently rubbed her side and stomach softly and she gently started to suck his neck.

Miley let out a soft moan against Shane's lips when she felt his hands go around to her back, making her shiver. She felt her self tense up when he unclasped her bra before she had time to pull away she felt Shane pulling it down and his hands cupping her breasts. She let out a small gasp that soon turned in to a moan she rested her hand on the other side of Shane's neck, needing a grip.

"Keep Going." Shane said looking down at her, noticing she stopped sucking his neck. "I didn't tell you to stop."

Miley almost glared at him, almost. He didn't tell her to stop? She let out a small sigh before she gently started to suck his neck, again, on the upper part of his neck, it was the only part not covered in hickeys and bite marks.

Shane smiled when Lilly passed him the roll, again. He took a long drag from it, before pulling it away from his lips and leaving his mouth closed. He nudged Miley, his hands now free from under her shirt. She pulled away and looked up at him confused. He let out the puff of smoke, coughing in the process. Miley started coughing when it blowed in her face.

Shane quickly shook his head, his face red from the lack of air as he handed it to her, once she grabbed it, he started hitting his chest.

Miley bit her lip looking down at it as Shane continued to cough. She nervously bit her lip when he looked back up at her, and letting out a deep breath, raising his eye brows at her and looking at her expectantly.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Okay, I hate this chapter. Haha. (: But, will Miley do it? I'm Sorry, if I wrote the drinking/smoking parts horribly. I am not experienced in that department and I've only watched a couple of stoner movies before that confused the hell out of me.! (: Haha. But, yeah, this is for Lindsay.! (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! (: **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**Authors Note: Okay, me not in good mood. :-/ bad luck. Well, any ways, I'm updating all of my stories, and all of the updates are dedicated to Lou (A Million Miles Too Close.) Thank You all for your wonderful reviews,! (: They make me smile, even when I'm not in the best moods.! (: But, Yeah.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

She let out a deep breath before bringing the small roll to her lips, she sucked on it for a couple of seconds before pulling it away and leaving her mouth closed like every one else did. She handed it to the person beside her, who was Archie, who gladly accepted it.

"Exhale." Shane said with a small laugh when Miley looked back up at him.

Miley let it out and started to violently cough when her lungs began to hungrily take in the air. All of their friends started to laugh and Shane threw his head back against the lounge chair, patting her back while coughing.

Miley felt her face burning from the lack of air and the embarrassment she felt. Once she stopped coughing she let out a couple of deep breaths and buried her head in to the still amused Shane's shoulder.

He smiled down at her before he started to place soft kisses on her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan. He smirked against her skin before he pulled her closer and started to gently suck at her neck and bite at it.

"Miles." A voice said, Miley pulled her self away from Shane, who let out a small whimper before he started to pull her shirt off of her shoulder and place kisses on it. Miley looked over at Lilly.

"Yeah?" She asked, biting back a small moan.

"We're going swimming, come on, Silly." Lilly said before rolling her eyes, pulling off her shirt and shorts and stepping in to the pool.

Miley pulled her bra back up from under her shirt and clasped it before pulling away from Shane, who let out a groan.

"I'm Sorry." Miley said softly, Shane rolled his eyes and Miley frowned before she got up, she kicked off her flip flops and made sure no one was looking at her before she started to unbuckle her shorts, she pulled them off revealing her black boy shorts, she let them sit in a lounge chair as she pulled off her shirt, revealing her matching bra before setting her shirt with her shorts.

She got in the water with Lilly, Lilly, Oliver, Greg, Matt, Lucas, Virginia, Ally, and her were the only ones in the pool, every one else was still sitting in the lounge chairs, getting high and drunk.

She smiled softly at Greg, they were the only two not making out. He smiled back before leaning in and kissing her neck softly. Miley let out a deep breath before looking over at Shane, she frowned he was making out with Mallory. Already, just minutes after she left him. She sighed before Greg pulled his head up and pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned softly before he pushed her up against the wall of the pool, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and his hands went up to her bra, cupping her breasts gently. She moaned in to his mouth again and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, letting their bodies press together and her hands rub his muscular back gently as their tongues rubbed together.

She smiled against his lips when he let out a moan, he let their tongues continue to rub together for a couple more minutes as he let out a small moan before pulling away. She smiled and let out another small moan when he started to kiss her neck, she opened her eyes and found her eyes looking back over at Shane.

She frowned again when she saw him talking and laughing with Archie as Mallory straddled him and placed kisses all over his chest and abs.

She sighed before pushing Greg off of her. He looked up at her confused.

"What's Wrong, Baby?" He asked confused.

Miley bit her lip and sighed. "Where's the bath room at?"

Greg smiled and shook his head before pointing up towards the house. "Once you walk in the big doors its on the left side, fourth door. The kitchens down the hall way on the right when your munchies kick in, which'll be soon."

Miley smiled and nodded her head before pressing a kiss to his cheek and getting out of the pool. She grabbed one of the towels off of the lounge chair before wrapping it around her body and walking up the walk way.

She walked up the huge steps quickly before opening the doors, she walked in and closed them behind her. She smiled at the house, it was just as fancy on the inside as it was on the out side. She looked around confused when she saw no family pictures on the wall, just a bunch of fancy paintings.

She sighed before walking over to the bath room, she walked in and closed the door behind her, turning on the light. She used the bath room before washing her hands and wiping them off, the towel now wrapped around her waist. She opened the door and turned off the light behind her and closed the door.

She bit her lip and let out a giggle when she felt her self craving food, that must have been the munchies Greg was talking about. She bit her lip, feeling nervous just walking around in some one's house. She walked down the hall and in to the huge kitchen, she saw a maid in there, cooking, she turned around nervously and was about to walk back out side when she bumped in to some thing, or rather some one. That some one preferably being Shane.

"Hey, There." He said letting out a laugh as he putt his hands on her shoulders steadying her. Miley smiling softly, he was only in his boxer briefs now.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly as he looked down at her.

"Yeah." Miley said nodding her head, she didn't want to eat in front of him. No girls wanted to eat in front of any body.

Shane smiled and nodded his head. "Me Too. I have the munchies." Miley smiled when he grabbed her hand and led her more in to the kitchen, over to the big refrigerator. Miley bit her lip, feeling nervous around the maid.

"Is meat loaf alright tonight, Shane?" The maid asked as she turned to him.

Shane smiled and nodded his head. "Sure, Rosie."

"Alright, Then. Oh, And, Your Parents Called." She said and Miley looked at Shane confused when he froze from opening the refrigerator.

"And?" He asked smiling as he turned to her, a small glint of hope in his voice tone. Rosie sighed and looked at Shane sadly.

"They wanted to know... when the light bill was due." Rosie said softly and Miley frowned when she saw the smile drop from Shane's face.

"Oh..." He said softly. "What'd you tell them?" He asked as he turned back to the refrigerator and began to rummage through it.

"End of the month." Rosie replied as she turned back to the stove.

Shane nodded his head before pulling out a box of pizza and handing it to Miley. "Okay, Then." He said before pulling out marsh mellow fluff and handing it to her and turning back to the refrigerator.

"Do you like vodka, babe?" He asked as he looked back at Miley with a full clear bottle in his hands. Miley bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Shane." Rosie said sternly as she turned back to him.

"What?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're sixteen years old. No Vodka. Try a soda or some thing." She said strictly.

Shane glared at her before shoving the bottle back in the refrigerator. "Fuck Off, Rosie." And with that he stormed past Miley walking back in to the hall way, Miley frowned when she heard the doors slam close. She sighed before closing the refrigerator, stopping Rosie from doing so.

"He has quite the mood swings, doesn't he?" Miley asked letting out a soft laugh.

Rosie smiled sadly and nodded her head. "It's from not knowing how to feel."

Miley looked at her confused before Rosie turned back to the stove. Miley sighed softly and grabbed the food and drinks.

"Thank You." She said smiling at Rosie.

"Your Welcome, Dear." Rosie replied back and Miley smiled softly before she walked down the hall way and out of the doors, closing them gently behind her.

"I'm Sorry." A voice said and Miley jumped to see Shane standing beside her.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "It's Okay."

Shane smiled before kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they made they're way to the pool together.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley giggled, one week later as Shane gently sucked her neck. The whole gang was hanging out at a local diner, she and Shane were sitting in one side of the booths by them selves. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a tight red tank top, Shane's gray jacket was on over it, though. With a pair of black flip flops. Her hair was straightened and down, her make up was done a little bit more heavier than usual.

Shane was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tight white v neck shirt with a pair of green low top converse.

Miley pulled away from Shane and he frowned before pulling his head up, he kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked softly as a waitress walked up to their table.

Miley sighed softly and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just a little bit tired."

Shane smiled at her, pulling her closer to him. "Wanna go to bed... together?"

Miley giggled and rolled her eyes. "Shaney."

Shane smiled before turning to the waitress and telling her his order, Miley knew he had the munchies, it was quite obvious.... she did, too. She ordered her food before she felt Shane's lips back on her neck.

She smiled before looking down at her cell phone as it rang, she had the iPhone Shane had gotten her, but it was in her purse.

"It's My Daddy." She said softly as she nudged Shane.

He smirked against her skin before biting down on it. She gasped softly before pushing him off of her, he smiled at her before she answered her cell phone.

"Hey, Daddy." She said as she answered it.

"Miley Ray, where are you? It's a school night, you have home work." Robby Ray said sternly and Miley sighed softly.

"I'm Sorry, Daddy. We're all eating and then I'll be home, I promise." She said before trying to push Shane away when he started to kiss her neck, again.

Robby Ray sighed softly. "Alright, Miles, just be home in about an hour."

"Alright, Daddy. Love You, Bye." She said in to the phone.

"I love you, too, Darling. Be Careful." Robby Ray Replied Softly.

"Alright, I will, bye, Daddy." She said in to the phone before flipping it close and setting it down on the table.

"I have to be home in an hour." Miley said rolling her eyes. Shane groaned and pulled his head up and Lilly let out a whine.

"Baby..." Shane whined as he pulled her closer. "I want you, tonight, though..." He whispered softly in her ear and Miley let out a shiver. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for sex. Especially with some one as experienced as Shane.

"Not Now." Miley replied, shaking her head firmly. She rolled her eyes and pushed Shane off of her when he started to bite at her neck.

Shane groaned before getting out of the booth. "What the fuck ever, Miles."

Miley frowned as he stormed out of the diner, Oliver rolled his eyes, muttering some thing about Shane's temper tantrums.

Miley sighed before stuffing her cell phone in her purse and getting up, she quickly ran out of the door and down the side walk towards Shane.

"Baby." She called, causing some people to look over at her. She sighed before jogging up to Shane and stopping him.

Shane groaned softly.

"Shaney..." Miley whined before pulling him in to her and wrapping her arms around him. "I just need a little bit more time."

Shane rolled his eyes before sighing. "Fine." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Miley smiled before standing on her tippy toes and kissing him.

Shane smiled against her lips and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, Miley giggled softly when he pushed her up against the building, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and she moaned before letting her hands find his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Shane moaned in to her mouth as their tongues glided together. She moaned once more as they continued to fight for domination of one another's mouths roughly.

"Miley?" A voice said and Miley groaned against Shane's lips before pulling away, expecting to see Lilly or some one. She gasped when she saw Jackson standing there with a bunch of his friends, looking shocked.

"Jackson!" She said as she quickly let go of Shane and he looked at her confused before setting her down.

_**Authors Note: And there was the story of the poor little rich boy. (: Alright, I'm still in a not so good mood, but, Lindsay and I are talking about slutty smiley's on aim, did you know at least two different smiley's can give blow jobs? Okay, it just got awkward! XD. Haha. :-D. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot to me! This is for Lou (A Million Miles Too Close.) Once Again.! (: **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Authors Note: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was just too lazy to edit it. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews.**_

_**Review? Thank You!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_

"Shane?" Jackson questioned confused as he turned to the boy he knew as a sophomore at his high school, Sea View High School.

"Do I know you?" Shane asked raising his eye brows at him.

Miley quickly nudged Shane before clearing her throat. "Um, Shane, this is my brother... Jackson. Uh, Jackson, this is my friend... Shane."

"Your Friend?" Jackson spat angrily. He shook his head, letting out a humorless laugh. "Wait until I tell Dad, Miles."

"Jackson!" Miley gasped out shocked.

"He thinks you're hanging out with thirteen year old girls. Not like, seventeen year old guys!" Jackson said throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're so grounded when I tell Dad." Jackson said shaking his head before scoffing at his sisters appearance. "And look at you, you look like a whore. A drunk, high whore." He spat angrily and Miley gasped.

"Hey, man, don't talk to her like that." Shane said pushing Jackson. Miley sighed before quickly pulling Shane back to her.

"Pedophile." Jackson spat before Miley started to drag Shane away.

Shane groaned before pulling Miley in to his chest as they walked to his car.

Miley sighed and got in to the car, slamming the door behind her as Shane got in and started it up.

"Are you okay, baby?" Shane asked as he placed a hand on her thigh and gently rubbed it. Miley frowned at him.

"I'm never gonna be able to see you again." She said sadly.

Shane smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your brother doesn't tell Your Dad."

"How?" Miley asked confused as she looked over at him.

Shane smiled at her before letting his hand trail up her thigh more. "Trust Me."

Miley smiled and rested her head back against the head rest as Shane pulled out of the parking lot and continued to rubbed her upper thigh gently.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled widely as she bounced down the stairs the next morning. Her Daddy hadn't said any thing last night and Miley was asleep when Jackson got in, but, she trusted Shane. He probably talked Jackson out of it. Speaking of Shane, today was Friday. Which meant, she would spend the week end at Lilly's, where Shane would be. She smiled just thinking about the sixteen year old boy.

She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans and a tight white tube top on, she had Shane's jacket from last night on over it, though, with a pair of low top girl black and white Nike dunks, her hair was up in a high pony tail and her make up was done as she had been doing it normally for the past week.

She smiled and sat her back pack and purse down on the couch before walking in to the kitchen, rolling up Shane's jackets arms.

"Hey, Daddy." Miley said smiling, wiping her eyes, she was still hungry from last night. She smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey, Miles." Robby Ray replied and Miley almost gasped when Jackson walked in to the kitchen, dressed for school... but, he had a busted lip.

"What happened to you?" She asked shocked, she had a gut feeling it had some thing to do with Shane.

"Oh, that's right, Miles, you were asleep last night. When Jackson and his friends were out last night, some group of punks jumped them by the pier!" Robby Ray said shaking his head angrily. "These little California punks."

Miley gulped as Jackson glared at her. He quickly sat down beside her as Robby Ray turned back to the stove. "Tell your little boy friend and his friends, they're going to get it." He muttered angrily and Miley gulped.

"Oh My God, Jackson..." She whispered softly. "I didn't know about this! I Swear!" She said honestly and Jackson rolled his eyes, letting out a small scoff.

"Yeah, Right." He bit at her angrily before Robby Ray turned back around, turning off the stove, he sat down at the table and placed all of their food in front of them, making small talk with his two children while they all ate their break fast, together. The one thing that hasn't really changed since they had all moved to California from Tennessee.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley glared at Shane as he walked in to Lilly's bed room that after noon after school, it was the first time this week that Miley and Lilly both attended school for the whole day. Miley was laying on Lilly's bed, her jacket off, she was playing a game on her cell phone. She rolled her eyes when Lilly walked out of her huge bath room in nothing but a small towel and Shane wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her, Lilly smiled against his lips, letting their tongue's twirl together before she pulled away and walked over to her closet. Miley knew she shouldn't be jealous when they did that, she and Shane weren't dating, and all of their friends kissed one another, Greg, Jason, Matt and Lucas all had kissed her before and Shane didn't seem to mind, just like she shouldn't when he kisses other people. But, while She and Shane weren't dating, they did do very intimate things together and it felt weird watching him kiss some one else.

"Hey, Baby." He said as he flopped down on the bed beside Miley and kissed her cheek gently. Miley rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her.

"What's Wrong?" Shane asked confused as he pulled her body back on his chest and rubbed her stomach, gently bringing her shirt up while he did so.

"You and your friends jumped my brother!" Miley said looking up at him and glaring. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Baby, so what? He just got like a busted lip." Shane said shrugging his shoulders at her. "And he didn't tell Your Dad, did he?"

Miley sighed as Shane's hands started to go up her shirt more. "No." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Denying Shane Access.

Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You're such a fucking prude, Miles."

Miley gasped and turned to him. "Excuse Me?"

"You were freaking out last night because you were worried Jackson was going to tell Your Dad. Well, I made sure he didn't. And you won't even give me any fucking thing." Shane said aggravated. Miley glared at him.

She bit her lip when he glared back at her, she took a second to take in his full appearance, a tight button up green flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of red low top converse on his feet. He was so fucking gorgeous, it was amazing.

She sighed before angrily pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his. Shane smirked against her lips before deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue in her mouth. Miley moaned softly before he pushed her back on the bed and his hands went up her shirt. He smiled against her lips when her hands went up his shirt as well and started to rub his tan muscular body.

"Alright you guys. I'm gonna go meet Oliver for some thing to eat and then we're gonna go to the pier and get high." Lilly said walking out of her closet, now in a pair of tight black pants, black high heels and a hot pink tank top on, her blonde hair down ands straightened and her make up done as usual.

Shane and Miley broke away and Lilly smiled before grabbing her purse.

"I'll see you guys when ever I get back." She said before placing a kiss on Shane's lips and then one on Miley's before pulling away. She waved and grabbed her cell phone before walking out of her huge room and closing the door behind her.

Miley was sure Lilly's Parents didn't even live here, the house was a huge mansion in a high class neighborhood, but it was always empty.

Shane smirked before turning back to Miley. She giggled when he straddled her and unbuttoned his shirt, he pulled it off and threw it across the room, before leaning back down and kissing her neck. Miley moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair as he did so.

She let out a deep breath when Shane pulled away and pulled her up before pulling her tube top off and tossing it across the room. She looked in to his eyes and bit her lip before smiling. He smirked back at her before unclasping the hook of her bra and throwing it across the room.

Miley moaned softly when Shane pushed her back on the bed and slipped his tongue back on her mouth, his hands finding her pants and unbuckling them.

And unlike she usually would. She didn't stop him.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: It's short, I know, I'm Sorry. The next one will be longer and I'll update sooner. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews.**_

_**Review? Thank You!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Authors Note: Okay, so there's a softer side of Shane in this chapter. Aww. (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. X3**_

_**Please Read And Review! Thank You!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled softly and gently played with the necklaces dangling from Shane's neck as he slept softly beside her, gently snoring. It sounded more like music to her ears. It had been a couple of hours, she had woken up not too long ago and she couldn't help but notice the excruciating pain in between her legs, up on her inner thighs, when she walked it felt terrible. She bit her lip before smiling up at Shane and gently running her hands over his chest, he looked so cute and innocent sleeping, she didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time she did. She wanted to press her lips to his. Sometimes she wished she could do that without him smirking and wanting to take it to the next level.

She sighed softly before placing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. "Shaney?" She whispered softly as she ran her hands over his bare, muscular chest softly.

She giggled when he didn't even squirm. She pressed her lips softly to his, she smiled against his lips when she felt him kissing her back before she pulled away. She watched as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hey, Baby." He said hoarsely before yawning and running his hands through his hair and letting out a small moan. "Mmmm. What time is it?"

Miley looked at the alarm clock on one of Lilly's nightstands. "It's a little bit after midnight, baby." She said softly, seeing the clock read twelve oh five.

"Mmmm." Shane mumbled, snuggling back into the pillows and letting out a soft yawn. Miley giggled softly when he pulled her into his arms.

"So... did you like it?" Shane mumbled as he snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. Miley smiled softly and rubbed his tan, muscular back softly.

"I did, actually... I mean... I'm really, really sore... but I did like it." She said softly as she rested her head beside his.

She smiled and blushed when she felt one of Shane's hands, his right to be exact, creeping down her waist line. She could feel the beaded bracelet he had on trailing across her skin. She bit her lip when she felt him gently part her legs with his hand before his hand started to rub the inside of her thigh gently. She winced slightly before smiling. She wasn't expecting him to comfort her.

"Thank You." She whispered softly against his skin.

"Your Welcome, Baby." Shane said softly as he continued to rub her thigh gently. Miley smiled and bit her lip. She really did like Shane. Maybe a lot more than she was suppose to for a girl he wasn't even dating. She sighed softly at that thought. She did want to date him. Badly in fact. She wanted to be his girlfriend. And he be her boyfriend. She didn't want to have to, well, to share him with other girls. She didn't like it. She wanted him all to herself.

She smiled and let her one of her hands travel up to the back of his head and play with his hair when his lips started to suck at her neck softly.

"You were really good." He whispered against her skin and Miley felt herself blush. "Even for it being your first time..." He continued on and Miley kissed the side of his head softly. "In all honesty... you're the best I ever had."

Miley felt her heart skip a beat and a wide smile stretch across her face, her skin felt tingly all over and she wanted to squeal. "Seriously?" She asked softly.

"Seriously." Shane said with a small laugh before pulling his head up. Miley smiled when he pressed his lips to hers softly before pulling away. Shane smiled down at her before stroking her face softly. Miley bit her lip, she had expected his hand to go up, for him to stop comforting her. But he didn't. He just continued to rub her thighs gently, going back and forth every couple of seconds. His hands never went past her thighs.

"I really do like you, Shane Gray." Miley said softly. Shane smiled down at her and slowly leaned in, Miley smiled and leaned in as well. Shane smiled as their lips met softly and moved together before he pulled away slowly.

"And I really do like you, Miley Stewart." He whispered softly his hott breath tickling her face. Miley smiled at him and gently rubbed his neck.

Shane smiled down at her and started leaning in again.

Miley frowned when they heard the door being flung open, they snapped their heads over to it to see a giggling, Lilly, a laughing Oliver and Greg, a giggling Mallory and a bunch of their other friends behind them, laughing.

"Whoa, it looks like we're gonna get to watch themmmmm!" Archie said stumbling slightly. Miley blushed beat red.

"Get the fuck out you guys!" Shane said glaring at them and sitting up, making the thin sheet fall down to his waist.

"It's my room, Shaney!" Lilly said with a giggle and Miley frowned, Shaney was Miley's name for him.

"Get the fuck out!" Shane said before leaning over the bed, he grabbed one of Lilly's high heeled boots and threw it at them, it just barely missed Greg's head.

"Hey!" Greg yelled looking at Shane wide eyed.

"Out!" Shane said pointing to the door.

Miley frowned when Mallory giggled before quickly walking over to the bed and sitting down on Shane's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shaney, don't be like that." She said smiling down at him, placing a soft kiss to her lips. Miley frowned when she saw their lips moving together. She felt like an idiot. She had just gave her virginity, something she always thought she'd give to her husband on their wedding night, to Shane, a guy she had only known for a couple of weeks, a guy she wasn't even dating. A guy who was making out with another girl right in front of her. She felt so stupid right now.

Shane quickly pushed Mallory away and sighed. "Go." He said and Mallory frowned at him. He had never rejected her before.

"Shaney..." Mallory whined softly as she started to play with his hair. "I haven't had you in weeks." She said as if he was a drug and she was addicted.

Shane glared at her. "Get the fuck off of me, Mal."

Mallory pouted and Miley gasped softly when Shane pushed her off of him, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Shaney!" Mallory screamed pulling herself up.

"Get the fuck out of here, guys! Now!" Shane hollered and Mallory quickly ran out of the door with Lilly, Miley looked up at the door as it slammed close and saw no one else in here. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Shane said softly, looking back over at her and pulling her into him.

"It's Okay." Miley said softly, pulling out of his arms, Shane frowned before she got out of the bed, he quickly jumped up when he saw her knees buckle out from under her, he pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked softly. Miley let out a sob.

"It hurts... really bad." She sobbed out and Shane frowned when he felt hott tears flowing down his chest.

"C'mon, you should take a bath, baby." He said softly before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into Lilly's huge bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned on the hott water in the big Jacuzzi like tub and sat down on the side of it. Miley in his arms.

He gently rubbed her thighs as she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to be quiet as she sobbed and the tears leaked out of her eyes.

"You can cry in front of me, you know." Shane said softly as both of his hands gently rubbed both of her thighs, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He smiled softly at Miley. "I won't freak out and run away."

Miley sniffled and pulled her head up. Shane smiled as she sniffled again and wiped her nose and her eyes. "Okay."

He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. "I'm Sorry about them... just barging in, Mallory being a whore and them not leaving."

Miley smiled softly at him. "It's Fine." She said before pressing her lips softly to his and pulling away. "You're not my boyfriend, you can be with her if you want." Shane looked like he was about to say something before he sighed and bit his lip. Miley smiled when he sat down in the huge bathtub and pulled her into his arms, letting the hott water relax her muscles.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better, baby." Shane said softly as he rubbed her thighs over the hott water. Miley smiled and bit her lip, leaning her body back into his.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Robby Ray looked up from the counter in the kitchen, where he was currently preparing dinner when he heard the front door open. He saw Miley walk in with her best friend, Lilly, but with two boys behind him, one closed the door behind them. Miley sighed softly, running a hand through her straightened hair. she was wearing jeans that Robby Ray believed were way too tight with sneakers and a long sleeved black shirt on, it's sleeved having holes for her fingers to go through, in his opinion his thirteen year old daughter was wearing too much make up and dressing way too mature. But, what could he do? He knew if he told her not to do things, she would just want to do them more.

"Daddy." Miley spoke, her voice was some what hoarse and she sounded tired, her eyes were glazed and she looked a little bit dazed. "This is Shane and Lilly's boy friend, Oliver. Is it okay if they hang out with us for a little while?"

Robby Ray looked up at the two boys, they looked older than Miley and Lilly, but, then again, Miley and Lilly were starting to look a lot more older than thirteen.

Robby Ray wiped his hands off and walked in to the front room. "Sure, Darling... I'm Robby Ray. Miley's Daddy." Robby Ray said and the boys shook his hand.

"I'm Shane Gray." One of them said smiling, Robby Ray took a look at him, already getting a vibe he didn't like him.

"And, I'm Oliver Oaken." Oliver said smiling. He looked a little bit younger than the Shane boy, but Robby Ray still got a bad vibe from him.

"It's nice to meet you boys." He said nodding his head.

"You Too, Sir." Shane and Oliver replied at the same time as Miley and Lilly walked in to the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator.

Lilly was wearing a pair of white pants that were extremely tight, but not see through with a pink long sleeved shirt on. Her blonde hair was curled. Her make up was done heavily and she had a pair of black high heels on her feet.

Shane was wearing a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans with a some what loose black shirt with some bands name on it and a pair of black and white slip on converse. About a whole month and a half had went by, but he still looked the same, if not a little bit older.

Oliver was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a pair of sneakers and an baggy element shirt and a hat on side ways on his head, covering up some of his shaggy hair, but, just slightly.

Robby Ray looked at the two teenage girls as they giggled and ate some food, as if they hadn't ate in days. Shane smiled and walked over to them, Robby Ray felt him self tense up when Miley putt some of the food in Shane's mouth and he smirked at her before kissing her cheek softly. Making Miley smile before turning back to the food. He glared at Shane before walking in to the kitchen and shooing them away so he could continue preparing for dinner.

He looked up from chopping up mushrooms when he heard Miley giggle. He gripped the knife in his hand a little bit too tightly when Shane wrapped his arm around Miley's waist tightly, letting her rest her head on his chest as they all sat on the couch, watching the TV. He didn't like that Shane boy, not one little bit.

"Hey, Dad, is it okay if some of the guys stay for dinner?" Jackson called as he walked through the balcony doors, about three of his best guy friends behind him, one of them closed the door behind them.

"Sure." Robby Ray said before turning to the teenagers in the front room. "Miley, are your friends staying for dinner?"

Jackson looked over at the couch and glared when he saw Shane, but, Miley didn't answer Robby Ray, her eyes were closed and she had a soft smile on her face, like she was drifting off in to sleep.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" Robby Ray said louder and Miley jumped before turning to Her Daddy and letting out a deep breath. "Are your friends staying for dinner?"

"Sure, if that's okay with you." Miley said nodding her head.

"It's Fine." Robby Ray replied, trying not to glare when Shane looked over at him and smiled, nodding his head.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart!" He said smiling before turning back to the TV, not even noticing Jackson.

"Hello, Shane." Jackson spat as he and his friends walked in to the front room.

Miley sighed when she felt Shane tense up before he looked over at Jackson, glaring at him automatically.

"Jackson." He muttered before smirking at him. "I heard you got your ass kicked a while back."

Jackson glared at him and Miley nudged Shane, who let out a soft whimper.

"Ha, we so could've took those guys. There were like six of them." One of Jackson's friends said as he grabbed the clicker from Miley's hands and flopped down in one of the chairs, flipping through the channels.

Shane glared at him before pulling the a bit sleepy Miley closer to him, smirking when Jackson glared at him before he and his friends sat down in the front room, some in chairs and some on the small couch.

Miley yawned before stretching her arms out as Jackson walked in to the kitchen to help Robby Ray out with the dinner.

Shane looked down at her. "Are you tired, baby?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Miley smiled before snuggling in to his side and nodding her head. "Mhm."

Shane smirked before lifting her head up and leaning down. Miley smiled before letting their lips brush together gently.

She giggled when he bit her bottom lip before slipping his tongue in her mouth, she let out a soft moan in his mouth as she started to play with his hair before she pulled away, remembering they weren't alone.

Shane frowned and she sighed before she leaned in. "I promise I'll make it up to you, later." She whispered softly in his ear. Shane smirked before kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away.

Miley giggled softly and kicked off her shoes before pulling her legs up on the couch and snuggling in to Shane's side as he wrapped his arm back around her tightly and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Okay, so I'm posting chapters 7 and 8 together. Please read and review them, both? Thank You, and Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! (: They really do mean a lot to me! X3**_

_**Please Read And Review!**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Authors Note: Okay, WARNING: There is a sex scene in this chapter. Thank You to Kellie for writing it forever ago. Even though you're a very rude person now and we're no longer friends. Okay, Sorry, anyways, Thank You all for all of your wonderful reviews! (: They really do mean a lot to me. X3**_

_**Please Read And Review! Thank You!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley let out a moan before biting her lip to stop herself from screaming, she slowly let her eyes flutter open to see Shane's sweaty face, his eyes drooped closed and his mouth just parted in pleasure, he had nothing but a look of pure pleasure on his face, his shaggy hair sticking to his tan face. His hands gripping into the pillows, his muscular arms on each side of her body. She moaned and gripped onto his shoulder blades when he went deeper into her, their hips rocking together fatly, not too fast since he had snuck into her room and they really didn't need her bed to start rocking and hitting the wall.

"Shaney..." She moaned out softly in nothing but pure pleasure. Shane was the only guy she had ever slept with, but she was sure he would be the best. She knew that Lilly and Mallory and a couple other girls in their group didn't lie when they said Shane was amazing in bed. She frowned at that thought, was Shane still sleeping with them while he was sleeping with her? She sighed softly, it wouldn't matter. She wasn't dating him. She was just, well, his friend?

She brought one of her hands up from his shoulders and gently stroked his cheek, she smiled softly when he let out a moan before his eyes slowly fluttered open, she was met with the dark hazel eyes she found herself loving.

"Miley..." Shane moaned out softly before his eyes drooped back closed before he let them flutter open again.

She smiled when he buried his head into the crook of her neck, she bit her lip and let out a soft moan as he continued moving in and out of her. "Shaney..."

Shane let out a deep breath against her skin as his body started to tire and his thrusts started to slow down. "Miley..."

Miley gasped softly as her body started to shake like Shane's was. She gripped onto his shoulder blades and dug her nails into his skin as he emptied himself inside if the condom and she reached her breaking point, she felt Shane's arms wrap around her body as it shook violently. She shook in his arms for a couple of seconds before her body calmed down and she let out a deep breath.

She wrapped her arms around his body tightly and hugged her body to his alas they panted together. She felt numb right now. She moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair as he panted heavily against her neck, his soft, shaggy hair was damp and sticking to her hands.

"I love you, Shaney." She whispered softly. She had never told him she loved him before... but she did. Even if she was only thirteen years old and if she told people she loved Shane, they would laugh in her face. Telling her she didn't know what love was. But, she did love Shane. Age was just a number when it came to love, whether in was in a your partner being older or younger than you or you getting that extra skip in your heart when ever you see the boy you're in love with. Love was love. No matter what. And Miley was in love with Shane.

"I love you, too, Miles." Shane said softly before letting out a deep breath and pulling out of her, he pulled off the condom and threw it into her trash can before rolling over beside her. Miley let out a deep breath and rested her head onto his chest before his words hit her... Shane loved her too?

"Shaney?" Miley whispered a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah?" Shane asked softly as he gently stroked her hair. Miley smiled softly and lifted her head up, looking at him and resting one of her hands on his sweaty chest. Shane smiled at her and pushed some of her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Are we dating?" She asked softly, she smiled when Shane pulled her closer.

"Well, do you want to date?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well..." Miley started shyly, smiling as she looked down and playing with his necklaces. She let out a deep breath before looking up and nodding her head and biting her lip. "Yeah, I do, Shane." She said softly and Shane smiled at her.

"Okay, Then." He said with a smile. "We're Dating."

"Seriously?" Miley asked with wide eyes.

"Seriously." Shane said with a small laugh. Miley let out a small squeal before pressing her lips to his softly. What? He was her first boyfriend, My God!

Shane smiled against her lips before he pulled away.

"I love you, Shaney." Miley whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Miles." Shane said softly before pressing his lips back to hers, Miley smiled softly against his lips before he pulled away. She rested her head back onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Shane bit his lip, he didn't even know if he loved her back. But, he did know he liked her, a lot actually. He let out a deep breath before the two exhausted teenagers fell into a deep sleep together. Wrapped together, but each other was the only thing they knew how to grip onto in this confusing as world.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled softly the next morning in class as she felt more sleep start to take over her body, she had woken up a little bit earlier this morning, after hardly getting any sleep last night. When she woke up, Shane was gone. She had taken a shower and gotten dressed, she had changed in to a pair of skin tight red pants with black crossed suspenders hooked to the belt they were sewed to the jeans with one of Shane's tight black shirts, that was only a little bit tight on her, with his dark gray jacket on over it. Her hair was down in it's naturally wavy curls and she had a pair of black and white Velcro converse on her feet. After she had, had break fast with Her Daddy and Jackson, she had went to the bus stop, politely declining a ride and saying she was going to ride the bus with Lilly today. When she had got to the bus stop, Shane had picked her up and drove her to school. They had gotten high in his car with the top up about fifteen minutes before school started.

"Miley Stewart?" Mrs. Kunkle's loud voice boomed in Miley's ears and she snapped her eyes opened and jumped slightly.

"I'm Sorry... Yes, Ma'am?" Miley replied tiredly, her voice tone was hoarse.

Mrs. Kunkle shook her head before calling on another student. Miley sighed and rested her head on her arms on her desk before Lilly started to rub her back.

"Babe, you gotta get use to the side effects." Lilly said softly as she rested her head on her desk, her hair was crimped and she was wearing white short, knee length designer shorts with a bright yellow tank top with thick spaghetti strings and little pieces of jewelry around the top of it. It's color stood out way too much and gave Miley a head ache, Lilly had paired her out fit with a pair of black flip flops and her normally heavy make up.

Miley groaned softly and rubbed her eyes. She still felt a little good from the buzz her high had given her, but it was starting to wear off, just three periods in to the school day. "I'm so fucking tired." She muttered and Lilly giggled softly.

"Want me to call Shane and he can pick us up and we can skip from lunch on?" Lilly asked as Mrs. Kunkle wrote some stuff down on the chalk board.

"Ugh, I don't know. I don't wanna fail." Miley muttered, even though the temptation of seeing Shane was so strong.

"I'll have it covered for you." Lilly said rolling her eyes. "Don't Worry."

Miley smiled before the loud bell rang, making her head pound harder and a groan escape her lips before She and Lilly stood up. Their back packs thrown over their shoulders. They quickly walked out of the class room and made a be line for the bath rooms at the end of the hall way.

Lilly handed Miley some aspirin from her purse and a bottle of water, which Miley greatly accepted as Lilly called Shane. She told him to come pick them up now and bring Oliver along with him before she hung up the phone.

They had fixed their appearances in the bath room before walking out and out of the school. Lilly carried Miley's purse and back pack along with her own for Miley since she knew how horrible her friend felt right now.

"Where Is He?" Miley groaned out as she rubbed her fore head.

"He'll be here, babe. Let's just start walking so it'll pass time quicker." Lilly said before they started walking out of the schools parking lot and down the side walk. Miley rolled her eyes when some guys in a car drove past them, honked their horn and whistled, yelling stuff out of the window.

"Ugh!" Miley said stopping and clutching on to her stomach tightly. Lilly dropped their bags and turned to her friend worriedly.

"Is some thing wrong, Miles?" She asked panicking. Miley groaned before bending over and emptying the contents of her stomach in to the ditch, Lilly grimaced before rubbing her best friends back comfortingly.

Miley dropped to her knees and Lilly held her hair back as Miley continued throwing up in the ditch, earning some concerned looks from people in cars passing by. Lilly sighed and rubbed Miley's back gently with her free hand.

"You probably shouldn't have taken the aspirin while you were high." Lilly muttered softly as Miley pulled her head up and took the piece of gum Lilly offered her before leaning back against the rails on the side walk.

Miley let out a groan and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder. "I feel horrible."

"I know, babe. It'll pass, don't worry. It does that to me some times." Lilly said softly before she saw Shane's porche turn a corner.

"Look, Shane's here, babe." Lilly said softly and smiling down at her best friend. Miley just groaned and shook her head, leaving her eyes closed.

Lilly sighed as the dark greenish black porche pulled over and Shane turned it off before getting out and immediately walking over to Miley as Oliver followed behind him, Lilly noticed the alert in Shane's face from seeing Miley like this.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly as he pulled Miley in to his arms.

"She's fine, she just doesn't feel good. She took an aspirin and it didn't sit well with her while she was high." Lilly said standing up before she helped Oliver putt their bags in the back seat of the porche.

"Baby, are you okay?" Shane asked softly as he pulled Miley back so he could look at her, her face was pale, he frowned before she opened her eyes tiredly.

"I'm so tired, Shaney..." She mumbled before burying her head in his shoulder.

"Alright, Baby." Shane said softly as he picked her up bridal style. He told Oliver to drive and Lilly sat in the passenger seat, Shane sat in the back with Miley in his lap as he stroked her hair softly.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: So, Miley's sickness is actually from the lifestyle she's been living. It takes a toll on your body. Ah, okay, well anyways, I posted chapters 7 and 8, so Please read and review them, both! Thank You! X3 And Thank You all for all of your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! (: **_

_**Please Read And Review!**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Authors Note: Hi, okay. okay. I'm Sorry! Thank You to Edward Cullen- er, I'm not online right now so I can't remember the rest of your pen-name! I'm Sorry; but you know who you are. (; Gah, I've been so tired, school-work, job, being tutored. I really haven't had time for much; and I'm re-writing thirteen chapters of "God Love Her." cause people weren't too happy with the last-chapter and I completely changed it from it's original version, now I have to change the rest. Okay, well, I'll update this story again, soon. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Who all has seen the movie "Thirteen." or "She's Too Young." ? Just out of curiousity! **

**-they think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her-**

Miley let a small moan escape her lips as she turned over in the large bed, hearing her back crack, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She smiled and slowly let her eyes flutter open, she was met with a dimly lit room, it completely dark, it just had one small lamp on the night stand on. She smiled and turned over again. She giggled softly, feeling more alive then ever when she saw Shane laying beside her. He slowly let his eyes flutter open and he smiled widely at his girl friend.

"Hey, Baby." He said softly before kissing her gently on the lips. Miley smiled against his lips before he pulled away. He smiled and she snuggled in to his chest, they wrapped their arms around one another tightly.

"I love you, Shaney." She said softly as she snuggled in to him more.

"I love you, too, Miles." Shane replied back, just as softly.

Miley smiled before her eyes widened, she pulled her head up quickly. "Oh My God! What time is it?" She asked and Shane's eyes quickly widened.

He looked down at his watch and groaned. "It's six o'clock... at night."

Miley groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Shit." She muttered before getting out of the bed, in only her boy shorts and Shane's shirt.

"Where's my phone at?" She asked as she looked around. "...And my pants?"

"Ugh." Shane said getting out of the bed. "Your phones in my car and Oliver spilt some thing on your pants before he took them to the dry cleaners."

Miley let out a whine before quickly running over to Lilly's dresser, she pulled out a pair of dark blue short, mid thigh length shorts and slipped them on before pulling her shoes and socks in to her hands and slipping on a pair of her flip flops she left here. Shane pulled on his loose jeans and plain gray shirt and his shoes and socks quickly before she grabbed his jacket and they quickly walked out of the room, bidding a quick good bye to Lilly and Oliver who were in the front room before walking out of the house, closing the door behind them.

They quickly got in his porche and pulled out of the drive way. Miley groaned when she noticed her cell phone's battery was dead.

"I am so fucking grounded." She whined out and Shane frowned.

"Baby, you were really sick. I'm sure Your Dad will under stand." Shane said softly as he rubbed her thigh gently.

Miley scoffed and shook her head. "Right, My Daddy will under stand that I skipped school because I had a head ache from fucking my boy friend all night last night and getting no sleep and then I got sick because the aspirin I took didn't sit well with me while I was high. Oh, yeah, I can see him nodding his head in under standing right now."

Shane rolled his eyes before jerking his hand away from her as he continued speeding down the street.

Miley sighed before grabbing Shane's hand again and inter twining it with hers. "No, baby, I'm Sorry... I'm just pissed off. I felt so good when I woke up, better than I have in months and then I got really frustrated and nervous."

Shane sighed before kissing her hand softly. "It's fine, baby."

"I love you, Shaney." She whispered softly as she rested her head against the head rest and tried to relax.

"I love you, too, Miles." He replied back, just as softly as he started to pull in to her neighborhood. Miley sighed before he parked the car and they quickly got out. Shane grabbed her bags and all of her stuff for her before they quickly started to walk up the drive way and in to the house.

"Daddy! I am so, so, So Sorry!" Miley said immediately as she walked through the door and Shane closed it behind her.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Her Daddy's watery eyes and the dark haired woman, who he was holding hands with, watery eyes as well.

"Momma?" Miley whispered softly as she felt her body tense up.

Susan let out a sob before standing up. "Miley Ray." She said before pulling her daughter in a hug. Miley stood frozen, not hugging her back, but, not pulling away either.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm really, really Sorry... it's my fault Miley didn't call." Shane said softly. Not under standing the tension and hurt Miley was currently feeling.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked suddenly angry as she pulled away from the woman, who wiped her eyes.

"My model is signed a new agency. I'm here to stay for a while!" Susan said happily and Miley glared at her.

Miley scoffed and almost let out a scream. "Yeah, Right, Momma."

Susan quickly shook her head. "We'll talk about this later, Miles! Your Daddy told me that your school called, you skipped school? You've been skipping school? Where have you been going? Why do you look like this?"

Miley glared at her. "Excuse Me?"

"I should probably go..." Shane said softly as he sat Miley's things down.

Miley quickly grabbed him. "Please... Shaney, don't go, not right now."

Shane bit his lip before nodding his head. "Okay, Baby."

"Is this boy your boyfriend?" Susan asked softly as she looked at her thirteen year old daughter in awe. She looked so much more different than from the last time she had seen her.

"Yes." Miley said in a cold voice tone.

"What's your name?" Susan asked smiling as she turned to Shane.

Shane cleared his throat. "Um... Shane Gray."

Susan smiled before turning back to Miley. "Oh, Miles."

Shane sighed when he felt Miley's body tense up even more.

Miley glared at the older woman in front of her angrily, hating her for abandoning them, hating her for looking at her in awe, hating her for acting like she was proud of Miley. Hating her for acting like she cared.

"Uh, I'm really tired... I'm gonna go to bed, I skipped school today because I got sick... alright?" Miley said softly. "Tomorrow I'm going over to Lilly's, we have to work on our social studies project."

She sighed before turning to Shane and hugging him tightly. "Bye, Shaney."

"Bye, Miles." Shane replied before kissing her cheek. Miley sighed as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"You didn't even tell me you had a boyfriend, Miles." Robby Ray said confused.

"We didn't start dating until last night." Miley said softly before quickly walking up the stairs. This was just all too much to take in, in one day.

**-if i could be your super man, i'd fly you to the stars and back again.-**

Miley smiled widely the next day after school as they walked in to Lilly's house, she walked in to the front room as Oliver walked up to Lilly. She frowned when she saw Shane curled up in a ball on the couch, looking quite horrible and tired. He was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped shirt and white plaid knee length shorts with black lines through them, his feet were bare.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked softly as she sat her back pack down. Shane was always so well putt together.

Shane groaned softly, muttering the words "Hang Over."

Miley frowned before sitting down on the couch and pulling his body in to hers, he rested his head on her lap and she stroked his hair softly.

"When I got back to Lilly's after dropping you off, Greg got this new shit from the liquor store and it kicked my ass." He muttered as he snuggled his head in to her stomach, Miley sighed softly and continued to stroke his hair softly.

"Well, I hope you feel better, baby." Miley said softly.

"Mmmm. Me Too." Shane mumbled softly.

Miley frowned, he felt like he was on fire. She sighed before pulling his shirt up some and rubbing his side, his skin was burning. Shane whimpered softly when her cold hands made contact with his skin.

"How long have you been like this?" She asked softly.

"Mmmmm... from like ten last night, I Guess." Shane mumbled, Miley's eyes widened and she looked down at her watch. It was four o'clock in the after noon.

"Shane!" She said shocked, Shane groaned softly.

"What?" He whined softly. "And don't talk so loud."

Miley let out a deep breath before helping him pull off his shirt to cool him down. She got up and layed him down on the couch before quickly getting up and walking in to the huge kitchen.

"What the fuck did he do?" She asked Greg as she gestured in to the front room.

"When?" Greg asked confused.

"Last Night! He's been like that for over ten hours!" She said angrily.

"Oh, some stuff from that new liquor store." He said before shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't you guys call his Parents? Look at him!" She said looking at every one expectantly.

"Shane's Parents are like in Paris or some shit. I don't know." Matt said rolling his eyes. Miley sighed softly.

"Do you guys have any thing to counter react what he took?" She asked softly.

Greg shook his head before finally noticing Miley's seriousness. "Wait, is some thing like... really wrong with him?"

"I don't know! My Daddy was a doctor back in Tennessee, and I know that what ever he took shouldn't last for over ten hours!" She said before she bit her lip and sighed. "I'm gonna have to take him to My Daddy's."

"I'll drive you." Greg said softly before they walked in to the front room. Miley sighed softly at Shane, who was back curled up in a ball.

"Shaney..." She said softly as she sat down beside him and stroked his hair softly. Shane groaned and shook his head.

"Come on, baby... we're gonna make you feel better." She said softly before Greg helped him up and grabbed his shirt, but, not putting it on him since his body was so warm right now.

**-but i miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain; and it's two AM and i'm cursing your name. so in love that we acted insane and that's the way i loved you.-**

**Authors Note: Okay, so Sorry. I never mentioned Miley's Mom wasn't dead. I meant to, but I never got around to it. Sorry. She's a modeling agent, if you haven't guessed already. Okay, well. I'm tired but I figured I needed to edit this first. Thank You to that person; God I feel REALLY bad about not remembering your pen-name! I'm Sorry! So, this chapter is for you. I'll get your pen-name and post it in the chapter title or something. (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. break-lines are: one: 'next contestant' by nickelback. (i love them; and that song... i'm doing it for my one shot story and it was playing while i was editing this, so i was like okay, i want this in here. haha. sorry. random.) two: 'superman.' by joe brooks. (i love him!) three: 'the way i loved you.' by taylor swift. (er... my thoughts about her are on my profile... she does have good music, though. i love country music.)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Authors Note: Okay, so this is like the longest chapter yet. Yay. I'm gonna start working on "Don't Trust Me." And my other stories, updating them some more; since I have basically all of my stories written- if anyone's wondering. Haha. Well, this chapter has more mature content; like- um. Yeah. Kinda awkward. But, it is needed. Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews! (: They really do mean a lot to me! X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Songs from the break-lines are at the end of the chapter! Oh, and I watched "Pineapple Express." to try and write this chapter. Haha. I went back and edited some parts. I'm Sorry if anything is wrong- I don't do... that stuff. Haha. Well, yeah... I should do my research, huh? Alright, well I'm Sorry, this is random, continue on reading, peoples...**

**-I rip back, every time you tried to steal that. You feel bad? you feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!-**

"Daddy!" Miley called up the stairs as Greg helped Shane on the couch, Shane groaned before immediately curling up in a ball and clutching his stomach.

"Yeah, Miles? I'm helping your Momma with some stuff!" Robby Ray called back.

"I really, really need your help! Please!" She said, almost on the verge of tears. Once she heard shuffling from up stairs she walked back over to the couch and pulled Shane's head back in to her lap, rubbing his scorching back softly.

"Yeah, Miles?" Robby Ray said walking down the stairs with Susan behind him.

He looked at Greg confused, he had never seen this boy before. But, Greg's attention was on his best friend on the couch, looking at him worriedly. Robby Ray followed his gaze to the couch and let his eye brows wrinkle together in confusion. This didn't look to good.

"Daddy..." Miley said looking up, her bottom lip slightly trembling. "He's been like this since ten last night... I- I don't know what h-happened... Please, help him."

Robby Ray bit his lip before sitting down on the couch and feeling Shane's fore head. "Miles, it just feels like he has a fever."

Greg quickly shook his head. "He drank some stuff I got last night and----"

"So, he has a hang over?" Robby Ray asked, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

"Ugh! I don't know! He's been like this for over ten hours! This shit was from Cuba or some where! I don't know, can it be like counter reacted?" Greg asked worriedly as he ran his hands through his short hair nervously.

"Liquor wouldn't do this to him, no matter where it was from..." Robby Ray said softly before looking back up. "What else did he take or do?"

Greg looked down and fumbled with his hands. "We got high... and he did some coke..." Greg said softly and Miley bit her lip.

"He drank coke?" Miley asked confused. "Why would that have-"

"-Cocaine." Greg cut her off, looking back up.

Miley gasped softly before looking back down at Shane. She had never seen or heard of him doing cocaine.

Robby Ray glared down at Shane before shaking his head and looking back up at Greg. "Take him to a hospital, then."

"No!" Greg said quickly as he shook his head. "Then they'll call his Parents."

"The boy's Parents need to know what he's doing!" Robby Ray said angrily.

Greg bit his lip before looking around and looking down. "His Parents are in Paris, they haven't been back since last Christmas." Robby Ray's face softened and he sighed softly. "They call him some times to see if he needs more money or any thing... but, they never call to see how he's doing. They wont come back to him, even if he's in the hospital... and that would kill him so bad."

Robby Ray sighed before looking back down at Shane, who was now sleeping, Miley's hands running through his hair gently.

"Please, Daddy." Miley said softly as she looked back up.

Robby Ray sighed softly. "I know a trick to flush the toxins out of his body. It's a gross drink, but I'll make it for him."

"Thank You, Daddy!" Miley said letting out a deep breath before looking down at Shane worriedly. "God, I'm so worried about him."

Susan bit her lip softly. "I'll help you make it, Robby Ray."

Robby Ray nodded his head before he got up and he and Susan walked in to the kitchen. Miley sighed and layed back on the couch before pulling Shane's body in to hers. She let him rest her head on his chest as she leaned back against the arms of the couch and Greg sat on the end of the couch, letting the rest of Shane's body rest on his lap as he looked at his best friend worriedly.

"Since when does he do cocaine?!?!" Miley said angrily as she looked back up at Greg, biting her lip to stop her self from getting too angry with him.

Greg sighed softly. "He just tried it like three or so days ago."

Miley bit her lip and shook her head, causing some of the tears to leak out. "You're suppose to be his best fucking friend, Greg! You guys were getting high in the kitchen! If I didn't come, and you guys just left him like that, he could've died! God!"

Greg shook his head before looking back down at his best friend worriedly.

He knew Miley was right. And he was so Thankful for her to show up when she did and to notice some thing was really wrong with Shane.

**-It was always the love songs, everynight; made everybody feel something in side. With the fire down low, hold your girl real close.-**

Shane groaned six hours later as his eyes fluttered open. He winced softly from the light in the front room. He rubbed his eyes and let them adjust, seeing he was in Miley's front room. He looked around confused before sitting up.

"Shane!" He heard and he rubbed his eyes as Miley quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mmmm... what happened?" He mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"God, Shaney..." Miley said softly as she pulled away. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away and stroking his face. "Since when do you do cocaine?" She asked softly and Shane looked down.

"Answer Me, Damn It!" She said angrily, Shane looked up at her and sighed before leaning back against the couch.

"I'm really not that in to doing it." He said softly. "But, I was just... really depressed last night."

"Why?" Miley asked confused as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"It was my birth day." Shane said softly as he fumbled with his hands.

Miley gasped softly. "I'm Sorry, Shane! I Swear, I Didn't Know."

Shane sighed and looked back over at her. "I know you didn't... but, My Parents did... and they didn't call."

"I'm Sorry." Miley said softly as she pulled Shane in to her and let him rest his head on her chest.

"It's not your fault." He said softly. "I love you, Miles." Miley smiled widely, she was usually the one to say she loved him first.

"I love you, too, Shaney." She replied softly before kissing the top of his head gently and smiling down at him, biting her lip gently.

**-I know he loved you, a long time ago.- **

Miley giggled softly as Lilly sat on her hips straddling her, while she was pulled back between Shane's opened legs, resting her head on his chest.

"You guys... I'm scared." She giggled out as Lilly lifted her shirt up and held the needle in her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Miles!" Lilly said looking up at her. "I did mine and it didn't even hurt that much!"

"I'll make you feel better..." Shane said huskily and Miley shivered when his hands went up the tight white tank top she was wearing and cupped her breasts, gently rubbing them. She let out a small moan.

"Okay..." She breathed out, Lilly smiled before she gently started to push the needle in Miley's skin.

Miley gasped loudly. "That Hurts! Like, really, really badly!"

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "I'll help you feel better, too." Miley let out a deep breath when Oliver's hands went up her thighs as Lilly continued to gently push the needle through her thick skin on her belly button.

She moaned softly as she felt Oliver's fingers start to enter her and Shane's hands still rubbing her breasts.

"Mmmm." Miley moaned out before she felt Shane's lips on hers, she smiled and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue in.

"Shit." Lilly said before quickly getting off of Miley. "I have to get ice!" She said setting the needle down in the tray and quickly running out of the room, hoping Miley wouldn't notice the blood on her stomach as Oliver used one hand to grip a towel and wipe it off for her. Shane smiled against Miley's lips as their tongues continued to rub together, making them moan together softly.

Lilly giggled and walked back in to the room, Miley sure didn't feel pain, that one was for sure. Lilly quickly walked back over to the bed with a bucket of ice and straddled Miley again, who was only in her tight tank top and a pair of short bright red boy shorts.

"Alright, don't worry. I'm almost done." Lilly said as Shane pulled his hands up from Miley's shirt and cupped her face, continuing to french kiss her, leaving Miley's nipples erected through her shirt.

Miley let out a small whimper in Shane's mouth when the needle finally went all the way through and Lilly held it there with one hand before grabbing the plain silver belly button, she quickly pulled the needle out before jamming the belly button ring in. Miley let out another whimper before pulling away from Shane.

"OW!" She said slapping Lilly's shoulder. Lilly giggled before getting off of her.

"Look." Lilly said as Oliver pulled his fingers out of Miley. Miley smiled and pulled her self up a little bit more, looking down at her belly button ring.

"Ah! I Love It!" She giggled out as Lilly sucked Oliver's fingers clean.

"Mmmm." Shane mumbled as he buried his head in her neck and placed kisses on it. Miley giggled softly, feeling him poke her.

Shane gently let his fingers run up her skin, gently tracing it, making her shiver softly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back as she turned to him and smiled. Shane smiled at her before pressing his lips to hers before pulling away softly.

Lilly giggled and She and Oliver got off of the bed. "We'll be in the kitchen. I have the munchies, and Shane wants you girl."

Miley blushed and Shane pulled his head up before Lilly and Oliver walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Shane smiled and sat the tray and the bucket full of ice and every thing on Lilly's night stand before turning back to Miley. She smiled when he started to unbuckle his knee length jean shorts.

Miley smiled and pulled off her tank top, revealing her bare chest. Shane smiled before hovering over her, his shirt was already off, he was in nothing but his boxer briefs now. Miley smiled as his knee was in between her legs and his other beside her on the bed. He smiled down at her gently kissing her neck softly, it was hard to imagine she was only thirteen years old. Her body was so matured, she had a chest and it wasn't flat. She was so tall, she could pull off sixteen if she wanted to. He sighed softly before pulling his head up.

"What's Wrong, Baby?" She asked softly as she stroked his face.

"Did you... like Oliver touching you a little while ago?" He said and Miley looked at him confused.

"Shane..." She said softly, seeing him frown. "I mean, it felt good... but, I'd rather you do that to me any day." She said, making sure to choose her words carefully, she giggled softly when Shane smiled widely before pressing his lips back to hers. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, playing with his hair while doing so. She loved him, so much.

**-So I Beat My Meat Like I'm A Fucking Butcher.  
And I Punk The Pussy Like I'm Ashton Kutcher.-**

**(Is it just me or is that break-line freaking funny?!?!) **

Miley let out a whine in her pillow as a bird ratting against her balcony woke up and continued to rack on it. She snuggled more in to her pillow and brought the blankets up her body more snuggling in to them. She smiled softly when she felt sleep start to take over her body once again.

She let out a groan when the stupid bird started to rack against the window, again. She angrily kicked the bed before angrily sitting up and throwing her blankets off of her.

She walked over to her balcony and angrily threw the doors open, ready to be killed by PETA when she murdered the little bird.

She gasped when she saw Shane standing there, looking annoyed before he realized she opened the door. He let out a small laugh at her.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" He asked laughing.

Miley felt her face flush as she crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to hide at least a little bit of her Alvin And The Chip Monks pajama set.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked back up at him.

Shane smiled before wrapping his arms around her tightly. "What? I can come and see my girl friend who I love?"

Miley smiled at his words as he started to kiss her neck softly. "Awww... Shaney... that was so cute."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Good, so we're gonna go hang out at my house, are you coming?" Shane asked picking her up and carrying her in her room. Miley sighed softly as he closed her balcony doors behind them.

"Shaney. I have school tomorrow." She said softly.

Shane frowned and looked up at her. "Do you... not love me or some thing?"

Miley looked up at him confused. "Shaney, of course I love you. You know I do."

"Then... why won't you come?" Shane asked hurt, his bottom lip sticking out.

Miley sighed before shaking her head. "Fine, I'm coming with Y'all."

Shane smiled before placing a kiss to her lips before pulling away. "Alright, Baby. Just go get changed." He said as he sat her down. "Unless you wanna go like that." He added with a chuckle and Miley glared at him.

"You can wait out side." She said crossing her arms over her chest. She let out a giggle when Shane's smile dropped.

"But, Baby..." He said softly as he started to pull her shirt up.

Miley pushed him off, smirking. "Wait out side, Shane."

Shane let out a groan before childishly stomping over to her balcony doors and opening them before walking out and closing them behind him.

**-Me and Charlie boy use to go walking. Sitting in the woods behind my house. Being lovers mean a stolen kiss and holding hands. With nobody else around.-**

**(Desarae and I love that song! Okay, Sorry, Random. Continue on reading, peoples...) **

Miley giggled loudly and leaned in to Shane as they all walked through his neighborhood, the only light coming from the fancy street lights aligned along the grasses and side walk. Shane laughed and placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away and grabbing the bottle of whiskey from Greg's hand.

Miley smiled softly at Shane, he was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a white shirt that had a huge big pocket with black out lines through it with a black vest on over it and a pair of black, white and red low top Nike dunks.

She her self was wearing a pair of extremely short white short shorts with a tight black tank top and pair of black strappy high heels. Her hair was straightened and down with her usual heavy make up on.

They all laughed when Archie almost tripped before hanging on to Mallory to catch his balance, making her giggle.

"You know what?" Shane asked suddenly, his voice loud.

Miley giggled and looked up at him. "What?"

"I wanna take you, right here in the middle of the street. That'd be so fucking hott." He said before leaning down and placing a kiss on her neck.

"Oh, Dude!" Greg said nodding his head. "It Would." He said before turning to Allison and raising his eye brows at her excitedly.

Miley laughed loudly when Shane picked her up before laying her down on the pavement. "Shaney, we're almost to your house."

Shane laughed and shook his head before wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, he hovered over her and pressed a kiss to her lips as their friends laughed, hooted and hollered excitedly.

Miley giggled and kissed the side of Shane's head softly. "What if your neighbors see us doing this?"

"Then, They're Lucky." Shane said smirking at her before placing a kiss softly to her lips and pulling away. Miley laughed loudly and shook her head at her boy friend and Shane laughed before leaning back down and kissing her neck softly.

"Shane..." She moaned out softly as he started to suck her neck and she ran her hands through his hair softly.

"Dude!" Greg said suddenly as he kicked Shane and their friends stopped laughing. Shane pulled away from Miley and glared at his best friend.

"What the fuck dude?" He asked, holding his rip cage slightly.

"Security!" Oliver said gesturing forward. Miley's eyes widened as Shane got up before helping her up as a man in a security uniform walked towards them.

"Shit." Greg said nervously as he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it.

Miley gulped and stood behind Shane nervously, she didn't want Her Parents to be called. This was going to end up horrible, she just knew it would.

Shane smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as the security officer walked up to them.

"May I ask what you guys are doing out here, Mr. Gray?" The security officer, his name tag said Elroy on it.

Shane let out a laugh and Greg looked like he was going to jump out of his skin.

"Greg." Shane said turning back to his best friend. "Give me that bag out of your pocket." He said Greg's eyes widened.

Greg quickly shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shane glared at his best friend. "Greg. give. me. the. fucking. bag."

"No." Greg said giving Shane a look.

Shane glared at him before pushing him. "Give me the fucking bag."

Greg looked down and crossed his arms over his chest. Shane glared at him again before pushing him and pulling the clear bag out of his baggy shorts.

"How hard was that?" Shane spat before turning back to Elroy.

"Here." He said tossing it to him, Elroy caught it and looked down at it.

"Shane..." He said looking back up at Shane and Miley felt realization hit her as Elroy smiled... he knew Shane.

"I'm Sorry it's so late." Shane said smiling.

"It's alright, just make sure not to tell Rosie, you hear?" He said patting Shane on the shoulder. "I don't need her flipping out on me again."

"Deal." Shane said smiling before Elroy started to walk back to his post at the end of the street.

Shane turned back to Greg and glared at him. "When I tell you to fucking do some thing. You do it, got it?"

"How the fuck was I suppose to know you knew him?!?!" Greg asked angrily as he pushed Shane back from earlier.

"You should be able to trust me." Shane spat out angrily.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't want My Parents to find out." Greg continued on just as angrily as Shane as he pushed him again. "You Know. My Parents actually give a fuck about me."

Miley gasped and Greg's eyes widened as he realized what he said and all of their friends fell silent.

"Fuck Off, Greg." Shane said softly before brushing past him and walking down the street. Miley sighed and glared at Greg before angrily running after him.

"Shaney!" Miley called after him as she ran to catch up with him.

Shane angrily bit his lip, biting back the tears as he ran up his drive way, he walked through the huge front door and Miley sighed running in after him and closing it behind him before wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Greg didn't mean it, Baby." She said softly as she kissed his back gently.

"It doesn't matter if he meant it or not." Shane said softly as he tried to pull away from her. "It's True."

Miley sighed as he walked up the stairs, she followed behind him, her feet aching from the high heels.

She frowned when Shane walked in to his room and slammed the door behind him in her face. She sighed before opening it and walking in, closing it behind her as Shane angrily pulled off his vest and threw it to the ground before throwing him self down on the bed.

"Baby..." She said softly as she layed down beside him and pulled his body to hers, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

She felt tears well up in her eyes when Shane let out a sob in to her neck. He always acted like he was made of steel, the only emotion he ever showed was lust or anger. She sighed and rubbed his back gently.

"I love you, too." Shane said letting out another sob. "And not because you give me sex any time I want... but, because... I love seeing you, every day. I love getting excited when I see you. I just love you, for you."

Miley wiped her eyes and kissed his head softly. "I love you, Shaney. Your Parents don't have to, because I do."

Shane fell silent and hugged her body tightly, she let out a small smile when she felt his breathing started to lighten against her neck. She kissed the side of his head softly and continued to run her hands through his hair while he slept.

That night Miley Ray Stewart would learn how Shane Anthony Gray really felt inside; because that night- he opened up.

**-Stop, tell me the truth. Cause I'm so confused.-**

**Authors Note: Okay, so Shane isn't asleep. He talks to Miley in the next chapter; hence the last line. Okay, so... yeah. (: Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot to me. Haha. X3. Well, I'm going to bed now, goodnight everyone.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The break lines are: "My Black Dahlia." By Hollywood Undead. "Always The Love Songs." By The Eli Young Band. "Permanent Marker." By Taylor Swift. "Everywhere I Go." By Hollywood Undead. "Me And Charlie Talking." By Miranda Lambert. And Then: "Pushing Me Away." By The Jonas Brothers, Of Course. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Authors Note: Hi, everybodyyy. (: I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update! X3. Also, don't just favorite this story- it's rude. If you're not going to review or alert and you just favorite- don't bother reading it. .bye. XD. :-D. To those awesome people who review, chapter after chapter. I love you. (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Joe Jonas bad boy look lately = total eye-gasm. Agreed? Oh and also go to my youtube link on my profile to see the awesome "God Love Her." videos Lene and Crystal made me. (: Please and Thank You! X3.**

**-Baby why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever... now I'll never know. I can't even breathe.- **

"I use to think they loved me." Shane said softly and Miley slightly jumped from hearing his voice. "I think it finally hit me when I was ten..." He continued on and Miley continued to rub his back gently, letting him know she was listening. "I walked down the stairs that morning on Christmas... I was so happy, cause that had been in Paris for three weeks." Miley frowned knowing this wasn't going to be a happy story. "I got down stairs and I saw Rosie, and her husband, Marcus, he's our butler... they were on the phone with My Parents, asking them where they were." Miley sighed softly and continued to listen to Shane.

"I talked to them and they told me they wouldn't be back until after February, the twins that My Mom was pregnant with got delivered last night." He said softly. "And they wanted them to grow up in Paris, not America... they didn't want them to be like me. I know they didn't." Miley wiped her eyes again. "They told me to suck it up, I wasn't a baby... Rosie and Marcus called Greg's Parents and they let me spend Christmas with them... I did every year up until I was thirteen. It felt so different... to be a part of a family, to be loved." He continued on softly. "I just started feeling like a charity case and that was when I just started going to parties and hanging out, that's how I met every one."

"You know my Mom... how she just appeared?" Miley asked softly, hoping that if she told him some thing personal about her, he'd feel better.

"Yeah." Shane said softly.

"We moved to California when she got bigger. She's a modeling agent. My Daddy was a doctor in Franklin and we had to give up every thing and move here so she could continue on with her career." Miley said softly. "She always gone. Paris, London, New York, some times Canada. She's just always gone. That's why I hate her, so much. She's never been there for us."

Shane sighed before sitting up and pulling Miley up with him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said softly before he pressed his lips to hers before pulling away. Miley smiled softly as he stroked her cheek before she started to slowly lift up his shirt. Shane smiled and let her do so before she started placing soft, butter fly kisses on his chest gently. She smiled when she worked her way up to his neck and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, rolling her over so she was on her side, she snuggled into him and that night they did something they had never really done before... they _cuddled_ together. And they _loved_ it.

**-S is for the simple need; E is for the ****ecstasy and X is just to mark the spot cause thats all you really want.-**

He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers gently, Miley smiled against his lips before he pulled away.

Shane moaned softly as she started to place kisses on his neck, she giggled softly when he did so before he reached over to his night stand, he opened a drawer on it before pulling out a small round plush ball and a blue pin. She looked at him confused when he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked as she rubbed his chest softly.

"You love me... right?" Shane said softly as he helped Miley sit up.

"Of course baby, you know I do..." She said confused as he started to putt her boy shorts on her.

"Are you willing to... do any thing for me?" He asked putting his shirt from earlier on her.

Miley looked at him confused. "Of course I am."

Shane smiled at her before biting his lip. "Even getting a tattoo?" He asked holding up the needle pillow and the pen.

Miley gulped and looked at him wide eyed, a tattoo? She let her eyes travel down to the small one on the in side of his fore arm, Lilly had that one on the back of her neck, Oliver had it on his chest, Greg had it on the side of his neck, Mallory had it on her lower back, Miley remembered Shane teasing her, saying it was a tramp stamp. Every one had one of those, except for her.

"Yeah..." She said softly, quietly even. She didn't want Shane to leave her.

Shane frowned, he saw her eyes on his tattoo. "I don't mean one of those tattoo's, I mean, if you want one, sure... but I don't mean one like that."

"What do you mean, then?" Miley asked confused, tilting her head to the side.

"A tattoo with my name..." Shane said softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips and pulling away. Miley giggled softly at him.

"I want one." She said honestly nodding her head. "Will you get one with my name, too?"

Shane smiled and nodded his head. "Of Course."

Miley giggled before Shane sat the stuff back on the bed, he reached back in the drawer before pulling out a pipe, a lighter and a clear bag with green stuff in it. He closed the drawer before handing it to Miley.

"You might wanna get high, the girls did when we made our other ones." Shane said as he lifted up her shirt.

"Okay." Miley said nodding her head as He grabbed a small bottle off of his night stand and a box, he sat them on the bed as Miley started to suck on the pipe.

He wiped off her stomach, just at her waist line with the alcohol before wiping it off. He looked up at her.

"It's probably gonna hurt a little bit, okay?" He questioned as he pulled the needle out of the small pillow.

"Okay..." Miley said nodding her head, coughing a little bit. Shane laughed softly and shook his head before pulling the pen apart and setting the small tube with the ink down on the bed.

He sighed before he gripped the small needle firmly in his hand and started to make an "S." Miley bit her lip, it felt like some one was continuously pricking her at a fast pace, or plucking her eye brows out really fastly.

Shane let out a deep breath and bit his lip before grabbing the ink, he squeezed it slightly and the ink poured over the scrapes on her skin, Miley felt a faint burn of it before her high started to kick in, and she continued to suck on the pipe.

Shane did the same with a "H." and then a "A." followed by an "N." and lastly an "E." He smiled once it was done before opening up the box, he grabbed a piece of gauze out of it before placing it over it and putting some clear tape on it, to hold it down. He looked up at Miley and laughed softly, shaking his head. He grabbed the pipe from her and she whimpered softly.

"Your Turn." He said smirking. Miley giggled softly before sitting up, Shane sat back on the bed, she sat on his hips and unbuckled and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down some. Shane smiled and began to suck on the pipe.

Miley giggled softly before grabbing another needle out of the pillow. She started to trace and "M." in his skin, squeezing the ink out on to it, she could see goose bumps on Shane's tan body and she smiled softly before tracing an "I." and then a "L." followed by an "E." and then a "Y." She smiled before grabbing the gauze and taping it over the dark blue scratches, like Shane had done to her. She smiled as he finished the contents in the pipe before setting it down on his night stand, She did the same with every thing else and leaned down.

"I love you." Shane said softly as he pushed some of the hair that had fell out of her messy pony tail out of her face.

"I love you, too." She replied back, just as softly before pressing her lips to his. Shane smiled against her lips before pulling away and hugging her body tightly.

"Can we... go out tonight?" She asked softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, they never really went out on dates, and if they did go out, they went out with every one. It was never just the two of them.

"Sure, baby, where do you wanna go?" Shane asked softly, rubbing her back gently.

"I don't care. Let's just go get some thing to eat some where." She said softly, smiling as Shane's hands rubbed her back gently.

"You wanna go to this little Italian restaurant, they just built? It's just out side of the sub division." He said softly.

Miley nodded her head. "Okay."

**-It's not goodbye cause I will remeber you, and I will see you, again. When I rise; cause I know and I believe I will see you in eternity.- **

"I love you." Shane whispered softly in her ear and Miley smiled, they were laying back on the huge couch in his front room, it was just the two of them today. He was laying back against the arms of the couch and Miley was in between his legs, Shane's arms were wrapped around her stomach tightly.

"I love you, too." She whispered back before turning to him and pressing her lips softly to his. Shane smiled before she pulled away and resting her head back on his chest, Shane smiled and gently rubbed her stomach over his shirt.

She was only wearing a white shirt of his, it completely engulfed her, with a pair of dark gray short boy shorts. He was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxer briefs with white plaid knee length shorts on over them.

"Baby you got the keys, shut up and drive, dr-" Miley sighed and grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table.

"Its my house." She said softly before answering it. Shane sighed and got up.

"Hello?" Miley asked as she looked at Shane confused. He mouthed "Bath Room." to her and she nodded her head before he walked up the stairs.

"Miley? Where are you?" Susan asked sternly, Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm over at Lilly's, we're working on our social studies project, Mom." Miley said as she leaned back against the couch and pulled her legs up.

"You've been at Lilly's all week. You need to get home." Susan said softly.

"Momma, I can't, after we get done, Shane and I are going on a date." Miley said as she rolled her eyes, again.

"No, Miley Ray Stewart. You've barely been home this week. Your Daddy and I both think that you should at least spend dinner with us tonight, you're only thirteen years old, you need to start doing what we tell you to." Susan said and Miley glared at her phone as Shane walked back down the stairs and walked to the bath room in the front room, she slowly licked her lips as she watched him walk, the boy had an amazing body for a seventeen year old boy.

She sighed before turning back to her phone. "Momma, I can't just cancel my date with Shane."

"Well..." Susan started before sighing. "Bring him to dinner with you."

"What? No." Miley said shaking her head.

"And why not?" Susan asked, raising her eye brows.

Miley sighed before biting her lip. "I'll have to ask him. I'll call you when he gives me an answer."

"Okay, but Miles, I'm serious, you bett-" Miley rolled her eyes and flipped her cell phone closed before setting it back down on the coffee table.

Miley sighed and leaned back against the couch as Shane walked out of the bath room, she smiled at him and he smiled back before she leaned up and he sat back on the couch, pulling her in to him.

"So, My Parents wanna know if you wanna come to dinner tonight." Miley said as she snuggled in to him.

"Um-" Shane started before Miley pulled her head up.

"Were you getting high?" She questioned at the strong smell coming off of him.

Shane laughed and buried his head in her shoulder. Miley rolled her eyes.

"You want some?" Shane asked pulling a pipe out of his pocket.

"I have to be at dinner tonight, though." Miley said softly as she turned to him so she was straddling him, and she started to rub his chest softly.

"Mmmmm." Shane whined, shaking his head. "You're all mine, though, baby." He said, rubbing her thighs.

Miley giggled and shook her head. "Do you wanna come? My Parents did invite you and every thing." She said as she stroked his face softly.

"Sure." Shane said with a smile before setting the pipe down on the coffee table and pulling her in to him.

Miley giggled softly as he started to place kisses on her neck.

"Wanna go take a shower with me?" Shane questioned, huskily in her ear and Miley let out a soft moan. "It'll wake both of us up..." He said as he flicked his tongue in her ear lobe. Miley moaned and nodded her head.

"Okay..." She breathed out and Shane smiled widely.

**-And t-t-tell your boyfriend (boyfriend.) if he says he's got beef. That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.-**

Miley smiled widely as she opened the door and She and Shane walked in. She was wearing a pair of black, skin tight pants with black knee high black boots with buckles on them and a tight white tank top, her hair was straightened and down and her make up was done as heavily as she usually did it. Shane was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a bright blue Cobra Star Ship shirt and a pair of black and white converse. Shane intertwined their hands before closing the door behind them.

"Miley Ray." A voice said and Miley sighed before turning to Her Mom.

"Yeah, Momma?" She asked, a slight bite in her voice tone.

"Go change your shirt. You're thirteen, not eighteen." Susan said crossing her arms over her chest, Miley frowned at her.

"I like this shirt, though." Miley said before turning to Shane. "And you do, too, don't you, Shaney?"

Shane gulped when Susan glared at him. "Uh... I'm not that in to fashion." He said nodding his head awkwardly.

"Go Change, Miley Ray." Susan said strictly before walking back in to the kitchen, Miley rolled her eyes before glaring at Shane, she let go of him and marched up the stairs, Shane frowned before stuffing his heads in his pockets awkwardly.

"You know... you should just leave." Jackson said as he pushed past Shane and sat down on the couch. Shane rolled his eyes before flopping down on the couch beside Jackson. Shane smirked when Jackson glared at him.

"Why? You don't want me here?" Shane asked, grabbing the television clicker from Jackson's hand and flipping it to The Versus channel, where a WEC fight was playing. Jackson glared at Shane, wanting to change the channel, but he had also been waiting for this fight for ever.

"Not Really." Jackson said rolling his eyes.

"Your sister does, though." Shane said looking over at Jackson and smirking.

Jackson glared at him before snatching the television clicker from Shane's hands.

"You're too old for her, Shane." Jackson said shaking her head.

"You were too old for Lilly." Shane bit and Jackson stiffened up. "But, hey, that didn't stop you from letting her take care of you that night at the pier."

"Shut the fuck up." Jackson said glaring at him. "You and your friends are way too mature for Miley. She isn't like Lilly."

Shane let out a laugh and Jackson frowned, Shane smirked and shook his head.

"If saying that makes you sleep better at night, okay then." Shane said with a chuckle. Jackson glared at him.

"What the fuck did you make my little sister do?" Jackson asked angrily.

Shane smirked, looking at Jackson. "I didn't make her do any thing... she was willing to do it."

"What?" Jackson asked angrily.

"Would you like a list? Let's just say little Miley's v card has been swiped. Miles lets me do anything I want to do to her, and trust me, I wanna do a lot of things." Shane said smirking. Jackson was ready to lunge at him when Miley came back down the stairs, tossing Shane his phone in the process.

"Greg keeps calling you." She said, flopping down on the couch and laying her legs across Shane's lap. Jackson glared at her.

Shane smirked over at Jackson before looking back down at his phone and continued texting Greg.

Miley was now wearing a skin tight, dark gray t shirt with a black vest over it, with three of the buttons buttoned.

Shane stuffed his cell phone in his pocket before smirking when he saw Jackson still glaring at them. He turned to Miley, pulling her in to him.

"Mmmm... you look really hott." He mumbled as he started to trail kisses down her neck, Miley giggled softly, playing with his hair and letting her eyes close.

"Mmmm. I love you, Shaney." She said softly as he started to suck her neck.

"I love you, too, Miles." Shane said against her skin. He smirked against her skin when he felt Jackson punch him in the arm.

Shane pulled away before placing a couple of soft kisses to her lips and leaning back against the couch, Miley resting her head on his chest.

Shane looked over at Jackson and smirked. Jackson glared at him, shaking his head before getting up and throwing the clicker at Shane and walking in to the kitchen, where His Parents were. Shane smirked and shook his head, while wrapping his arms around Miley tightly.

**-Look at me, look at me. I'm in a magazine.-**

**Authors Note: Uhm, thoughts? Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! X3. (: **

**Reviews? Thanks! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The break lines are: "Just a dream." By Carrie Underwood. "S.E.X." By Nickelback. "Eternity." By The Jonas Brothers. (I personally love this song way too much. Haha. Oh, I'm Sorry... Randoms.) "Don't Trust Me." By 30H!3 (I need to update this story along with the rest of mine, too. Huh? Lmmfao! Okay. Oh My God. I am being annoying. I'm Sorry. Haha.) And then last but not least: "Pop Goes The Camera." By Adam Lambert. Lmmfao. **

**.byes. (: X3. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Authors Note: I'm Sorry its been so long. lol. this chapter is for Maria. The next chapter is the last one, then the epilouge thingy majigger, which i won't be putting up until everyone is done voting on the poll. (: . X3.**

**p.s. by the way. i'm only taking poll votes for another week. so please go and vote. please and thank you, peoples. X3.**

**reviews? thank you. (: .**

**Brenda. X3.**

**-Because you kill me, you know you do. You kill me well.- **

Miley smiled when she woke up a couple of weeks later, she yawned softly it was the morning time and Saturday. She hadn't been to school all week, she would go home after school, fool Her Parents and Jackson before sneaking out at night and getting back the next morning before they would wake up, get ready for school, meet Shane and then go where ever they were hanging out at. Like for the past week it had been Shane's house. Miley was still in complete and total awe by it, it was huger than Lilly's and Miley didn't think that was possible.

She heard Shane groan from beside her and pull her closed with his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled before turning over, hearing her back crack as a wave of pleasure went through her body while it did so. Shane was laying on his stomach, facing her.

She smiled before kissing him softly on the lips. Shane smiled against her lips before pulling away from her, he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her naked body closer to him under the sheets.

"I'm Hungry." Miley said softly as Shane started to trail kisses down her neck over all of the hickeys and bite marks.

"Mmmm. Alright." Shane said before pulling away from her and sitting up. Miley smiled before sitting up and getting out of the bed.

She found her boy shorts and slipped them on before grabbing Shane's shirt from last nigh and pulling it on, it basically completely engulfed her.

Shane smiled before getting up and grabbing a pair of boxer briefs, he slipped them on before grabbing Miley and pulling her closer to him.

She smiled before placing kisses across his chest. "I love you, Shaney."

"I love you, too, Miles." He said back softly before he picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist as they walked out of the room, leaving the door opened behind them.

She placed kisses on his shoulders and his neck, which, much like hers, had hickeys and bite marks all over it. Shane moaned softly before he started to walk down the huge stair case. Miley smiled softly and hugged his body tightly.

"So... a lot of my family from Tennessee is coming down some time this week for Thanks Giving until the New Year... do you wanna spend the holidays with us?" She asked softly, a little bit nervous to bring this up.

"Well, My Parents..." Shane trailed off softly before shaking his head. "Who am I kidding? They aren't coming back. I'd Love To."

Miley smiled softly before lifting her head up. She kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and stroking his face. "I love you, Shaney."

"I love you, too, Miles." He said softly before pressing his lips back to hers, she giggled softly against his lips before pulling away as they reached the bottom of the huge stair case and Shane started to walk through the front room and in to the huge kitchen. Miley was still in awe at how huge this house was.

Miley smiled as Shane sat her down on the huge island in the middle of the kitchen before walking over to the refrigerator.

"So, baby... can you do me a favor?" Shane asked as he opened the refrigerator and started to look through it.

"Sure, Baby." Miley said as she pulled his shirt up to reveal her belly button before tying it like that. "What is it?"

Shane grabbed a tray of fruit before setting it on the island and closing the refrigerator, he turned back to Miley and stood in between her legs.

"Can you get on birth control?" He asked as he started to trail kisses down her neck. "I'm getting sick of always having to use condoms."

"Shaneeee. My Mom would have to go with me for me to get on it." She said as she ran her hands through his hair.

Shane sighed before pulling his head up. "But, it just doesn't feel the same with a condom on..."

Miley bit her lip. "I'm Sorry."

"Well, like, borrow some of Lilly's." Shane said before he started to kiss her neck, again. Miley sighed before nodding her head.

"Okay." She said softly before kissing the side of his head softly.

Shane smiled before pulling away, he grabbed a piece of the pineapple and fed it to Miley, she giggled softly before chewing it and swallowing it.

**-And if I could just ask God, just one question. It would be: "Why aren't you here with me, tonight?"- **

Miley smiled as She and Shane walked through her front door that morning on Thanks Giving, they had woken up a little over an hour ago, had a little bit of quality time together, wink, wink, taken a shower, with more quality time and then gotten ready. Miley was wearing a pair of bright yellow leggings with a black puffy flowy middle thigh length tank top, it had thin spaghetti straps her hair was down in it's naturally wavy curls and her make up was done as usual, with a pair of strappy black high heels on.

Shane was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tight gray v neck shirt and a pair of black and white slip on converse, he looked amazing as always.

Shane smiled and closed the door behind them before they turned around, Miley let out a squeal when she saw both sets of her Grand Parents, and her Aunt Dolly and Uncle Mack all in the kitchen with Her Daddy, Her Mom, And Jackson.

"Miley!" Her Mamaw, Patty and Aunt Dolly squealed together, Miley giggled before letting go of Shane and running over to them, wrapping them in a very tight group hug.

"I missed you guys, so much!" Miley said before pulling away from the hug.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Robby Ray asked confused, hoping his words didn't come out in a mean way, he was just curious.

"Um..." Shane started before he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"His Parents are still in Paris, Daddy." Miley said softly and Shane looked down. "So, I invited him for Thanks Giving, I wouldn't want him to try and cook!" She said and Shane let out a small laugh before looking back up at her.

"That's fine, it's nice to have you, Shane." Robby Ray said smiling. "Are you staying off of those drugs, though?" He added sternly.

Shane blushed as every one looked over at him.

"Daddy!" Miley said giving Her Daddy a look.

"Uh, yes, Sir, I am." Shane said looking back up and nodding his head.

"Well, that's good, Son." Robby Ray said patting his shoulder and smiling at him.

Shane offered him a small smile and he nodded his head once more.

"Miles, who is this?" Patty asked gesturing to Shane.

"Uh, Papa, Mamaw, Grandpa, Grammaw, Aunt Dolly And Uncle Mack, this is my boy friend, Shane Gray, Shane this is my family." Miley said gesturing between them. Shane smiled and nodded his head at them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys." He said smiling as Miley inter twined one of his hands with her hands.

"You Too." Phil said nodding his head before Jackson walked past Shane, bumping in to his shoulder on purpose. Shane turned around and glared at Jackson, who raised his eye brows at him.

Miley sighed before squeezing Shane's hands, he sighed before turning back around and faking a smile.

"Miles. Can you and Shane changed the light bulbs over the micro wave for me? I need to finish cooking." Susan said as she took a pie out of the oven and set it on the counter before turning to her daughter and her daughters boy friend.

"Sure, Momma." Miley said softly, she still wasn't as close with Susan any more.

Dolly let her eye brows wrinkle together in confusion when she saw Shane's shirt rise up as he reached up wards, a look of confusion crossed over her face when she saw bite marks all down his waist line... and hickeys, she looked up at his chest where his shirt was coming down a little bit. She stopped her self from gasping when she saw the same marks on his neck and some what exposed chest... were those from... Miley?

She quickly looked over at Miley and felt a wave of shock go through her when she saw bunches of them on Miley's lower neck, she was sure make up was covering the ones on her upper neck and she wouldn't even have seen them if it wasn't for the two teenagers reaching up and causing their cloths to stretch out.

She nudged Laura who looked over at her before following her gaze, Laura gasped and Shane looked over at her before his eyes widened when he looked over at Miley. he quickly let his feet hit the ground before he pulled Miley down, she looked at him confused, he bit his lip before quickly changing the light.

Miley looked back over at him confused, by his actions, she looked over at her Aunt Dolly and Gramma Laura, her eyes widened when she saw them with their arms crossed over their chests and their eyes focused on her neck, she looked down to make sure her marks weren't showing. She let out a deep breath when they weren't before realizing they were probably showing while she was changing the light bulb. She sighed softly and afforded their gazes.

"I'm a little bit cold." Miley said as Shane turned to her. "I'll be right back." She said before quickly jogging up the stairs.

Shane bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be interested in the pictures on the refrigerator.

"So, Shane." Dolly started and Shane almost let out a groan before turning to her and putting a smile on his face.

"Yes, Ma'am?" He asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How old are you, Son?" Dolly asked curiously.

"I just turned seventeen a couple of weeks ago." He said nodding his head.

Laura narrowed her eyes at him. "And you're dating Miles? She's barely thirteen."

"Well, we started dating when I was sixteen, and she so doesn't look, or act thirteen." Shane said before shrugging his shoulders.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dolly asked glaring at him.

Shane gulped and Jackson smirked. "Well, I mean, she's really mature, she's helped me through a lot of things and... stuff."

Laura glared at him before letting out a huff. "Okay, Then."

"I'm Sorry About That." Miley said happily as she walked back down the stairs in Shane's gray jacket with the sleeved rolled up to her elbows.

"It's Okay." Dolly said still glaring at Shane.

"Shaney, I still have your jacket." Miley said with a small laugh as she rested her head on his chest. Shane smiled down at her.

"You can keep it." He said softly.

"Well, what happens when it doesn't smell like you any more?" She asked looking back up at him.

Shane smiled down at her. "Then... I'll wear it for a day."

Miley giggled before grabbing Shane's hand and leading him in to the front room, she smiled as they sat down and she rested her head on Shane's chest as he wrapped one of his arms around her tightly.

**-What am I supposed to do, when the best part of me, was always you?- **

**authors note: i didn't really proof read this chapter. so i'm sorry if it sucks. haha. anyways yeah. thank you, all for your wonderful reviews. lmmfao. X3. (: .**

**please read and review. thank you, very much. (: .**

**Brenda. X3.**

**p.s. break lines are- ohio is for lovers, by hawthorne heights. some day we'll know, by the new found radicals. and then breakeven by the script. lol. (: X3.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors Note: Oh My God. I am SO sorry for the long wait! I hope this makes up for it. One more chapter to go. But, I still gotta finish writing that. I'll work on it, tonight. Thank You for all of the reviews, peoples.(: They really mean a lot to me. And. I'm Sorry If I haven't hardly replied to any, lately. I'm Sorry, Babes. X3.**

**Please Read And Review.(:**

**Brenda. X3.**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley bit back a moan and gripped on to the towel holder bar behind her as Shane continued thrusting in and out of her, their hips rocking together. She let out a deep, shaky breath, trying not to moan.

"Shane..." She moaned out softly as he trailed soft kisses up her neck softly.

"Mmmmm, Shane." She moaned out as his body started to tire. Shane moaned softly and she rested her head on his shoulder, still gripping on to the bar.

"Shaney..." She moaned out softly as she felt his body start to shake.

"Miley..." Shane moaned out before he started to reach his breaking point.

"Miley..." He moaned out once more before he emptied him self in side of her.

Miley moaned loudly, feeling her grip on the bar starting to loosen and become limp. She threw her head back against the wall as she reached her breaking point and her body started to violently shake.

Shane moaned softly and rested his head on her chest, panting.

Miley panted with him as well as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Shaney." She said softly as she rubbed his shirt over his back, his pants and boxer briefs were down to his ankles, her leggings and boy shorts were on the ground, her shirt covering their bodies conjoined as one.

"I love you, too, Miles." He panted out breathlessly.

"Alright, Alright! I just gotta use the bath room!" A voice said and Miley and Shane snapped their heads over to the door as it opened.

Dolly turned back to the bath room and gasped as her eyes widened. Miley's eyes widened and Shane felt his breath get caught in his throat.

"Oh. My. God." Dolly said shocked.

"Aunt Dolly!" Miley hissed shocked. "Close The Door!"

Dolly quickly walked in and closed the door, Miley pushed Shane off of her, he pulled his boxer briefs and pants up quickly before he started to buckle them as Miley started to get dressed.

"What the hell are two you doing, Miley Ray Stewart?!" Dolly asked angrily.

"Having...Sex?" Miley offered nervously.

Dolly glared at her before angrily shaking her head. "Wait until I tell Your Parents, Miley! I can't believe you would be so stupid! You're thirteen damn years old! You're suppose to be playing with Barbie's!"

"I'm almost fourteen!" Miley shot back angrily.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Dolly said before angrily turning to Shane. "Look at you, you little punk! I can't believe you, you're a monster!"

"I wanted it as much as Shane did!" Miley said angrily.

"No, you wanted it because the boy was probably pressuring you in to it!" Dolly said angrily as she shook her head.

"Please, Don't Tell My Parents!" Miley begged desperately.

Dolly quickly shook her head. "No, I'm telling them, Miles."

Shane glared at her before pulling out his cell phone, he quickly found some thing on it before holding it up to Dolly's face. Miley and Dolly gasped at the video of Shane and a bunch of his friends kicking some guy.

"If you tell them, this'll be you." He said darkly as he stepped towards Dolly, making her step back until her back hit the wall.

Miley bit her lip, wanting to stop him.

"Got It?" He whispered darkly as the guy on the video screamed out in pain.

Dolly gulped before looking over at Miley who was looking down and playing with her watch like she didn't even care.

"Got It?" Shane asked louder, Dolly turned back to him and quickly nodded her head at him, gulping once again.

"Oh-" Her voice cracked. "Okay."

Shane smirked before turning the video off and stepping away from her, he stuffed his cell phone in his pockets before pushing Dolly out of the way and walking out of the bath room.

Miley quickly ran after him, letting out a deep breath and leaving Dolly standing in the bath room shaking from her nerves.

"Shane!" She cried out as he walked down the hall to her bed room, she quickly followed him in and closed the door behind her. "Shane!"

Shane turned to her angrily. "You need to start fucking locking doors, Miles!"

"Me? You're the one who just threatened my Aunt's Life!" She said angrily.

"What was I suppose to do? Loose You?" Shane shot back glaring at her.

"You wouldn't care if you lost me, Shane." Miley said softly as she shook her head, Shane looked at her shocked.

"What? Don't Say That, Miles!" He said softly as he stroked her cheek.

"You just want my body, Shane." Miley said quietly as she jerked away from him.

"No, Miles... I love you." Shane said softly.

Miley turned back to him and glared angrily. "You don't love me, Shane! You just think you do because none of your other friends will take care of you!"

"Excuse Me?"

"You just love me because Your Daddy and Your Mommy don't love you."

"Shut Up."

"That's why they're never there, Shane! They don't love you."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"That's why you do all of these drugs! That's why you get high! That's why you get drunk! Because Your Parents don't love you and they never have, Shane! That's why you always want me to spend the night! Because you don't want to be in that big and empty house all by your self! That's why you think you love me! Because Your Parents Don't love you back! They never will, you're so pathetic!"

Miley let out a gasp when she felt a harsh slap across her face, causing her to hit the wall and fall down. She let out a sob as the stinging shocked through her whole body violently.

Shane gasped as he realized what he did, he quickly knelt down to her. "Oh My God! Miles!" He said as he started to stroke her reddened cheek.

"I'm So, Sorry Baby..." He said softly as he started to kiss her cheek gently.

"Get Out." Miley whispered angrily.

"What?" Shane asked quietly as she shoved his hand away.

"Get the fuck out, Shane!" She hollered as she angrily stood up.

"Baby, I'm Sorry." Shane said softly.

Miley glared at him before opening her door, she quickly ran out of it and Shane followed behind her, chasing her down the stairs.

"Out!" She said angrily as she walked in to the front room, making every one's attention turn to them, She walked over to the front door and jerked it open.

"Now!" She hollered angrily as she still cupped her cheek gently.

"Miles! I'm Sorry!" Shane said softly, feeling tears in his eyes.

"We're Over! Get Out!" She screamed before bringing her hand from her cheek and angrily slapping him. "How does that feel? It fucking hurts, doesn't it?!"

"I didn't mean to hit you!" Shane said as he tried to hug her, only for her to roughly push him away.

"You hit my daughter?!" Robby Ray said angrily as he walked in to the front room, getting a better look at Miley's bright red cheek.

"I didn't mean to!" Shane sobbed out.

"Yes you did! Just like you threatened Aunt Dolly's Life!" Miley spat angrily at him. "You need to get over the fact that Your Parents. don't. love. you. and. they. never. will.!"

The room fell silent and Shane bit his lip, looking at her sadly. "Please, just... stop saying... that."

"Why? Because you can't handle the truth?" Miley spat angrily, smirking at him. "Because you hate Daddy And Mommy always being in Paris? Them only calling to see if the bills being paid."

"Miley, Quit It." Robby Ray said softly, seeing the tears fall from Shane's face. Sure. He wanted nothing more than to hurt that little punk for slapping his daughter. But. At the sametime. His heart ached seeing the boys face when Miley brought up that His Parents didn't love them. It was heartbreaking.

"They didn't even call you on your birth day." She spat out, laughing dryly.

"Quit It!" Shane said, his voice tone trying to sound firm, but, it came out as soft, cracking and vulnerable.

"They don't care about you, Shane, just like Greg doesn't, just like Lilly doesn't, just like I don't. That day when you over dosed, they didn't even care. They were in the kitchen, getting high. When you woke up. Where were they? When you saw them again, they didn't even ask you if you were okay. Now did they?"

"But, you did! You... took care of me."

"I didn't want to be questioned by the police when you died."

Shane felt his heart drop to his stomach at the stone cold look on Miley's Face.

"Miles..." He said softly. "You- you said you... loved me."

"I Lied." Miley said letting out another dry laugh and crossing her arms over her chest. "But, then again, you said you loved me. And then you just slapped me like I was a little rag doll."

"You wouldn't quit it!" Shane hollered angrily. "You wouldn't stop! You wouldn't stop reminding me of how much they hate me! Of how much they never loved me! You made me snap! I love you, Miles! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"You don't love me. You don't know what love is." Miley said smirking at him. With her eyebrows raised devilishly. "Because Daddy and Mommy never gave it to you."

"That's Enough, Miles!" Robby Ray said firmly as he looked over at his daughter.

Shane looked at Miley before smirking, he turned to Robby Ray. "Mr. Stewart, do you know Miley made out with me and let me grope her, the first day, hell hours after I met her?" He said as he heard gasps.

"She gave me a blow job, the next day... for an iPhone, the video's on the phone." He continued to smirk as the smile dropped from Miley's face.

"She slept with me a couple of weeks after knowing me." He continued on before smirking again. "She's gotten high and drunk before."

Miley glared at him harshly. Shane smirked before pulling Miley's shirt up revealing her bite marks and belly button ring.

"And... I bet you didn't know about that." He said, humor laced in his voice tone.

"I hate you!" Miley said as she slapped Shane away.

Shane smirked at her, proud of him self. "Look who got the last laugh, Baby." He spat as she glared at him. "I may not have a family, but I make girls like you go crazy. I make you love me."

And with that, he walked out of the still open door and slamming it behind him.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Authors Note: THOUGHTS, PEOPLES?(: **

**Brenda. X3.**


End file.
